


Rescue

by Bearnyu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearnyu/pseuds/Bearnyu
Summary: Gon's been training in NGL for 2 years with no contact with anyone. He suddenly finds out Ging and his friends have gone missing on a dangerous journey to the dark continent. He decides to go on a rescue mission to find them, reuniting with Killua along the way.-this is my first fic ever and im dying ( trying my best) / this is going to be a action / romance story with killugon sprinkled in amongst the main plot!





	1. departure

"Your friends and father have gone missing."

The words spoken over the phone shook Gon Freecss to the core- it had been nearly two years since he had last heard from any of them. This left his mind to wander, biting his lip as he waited for the caller to explain. The voice on the phone continued in an apologetic tone.

"Kurapika, Leorio, and Ging- along with many other passengers aboard the ship heading to the dark continent- seem to be M.I.A. We waited as long as we could but...a rescue team is being organized. We know how dangerous this is...so I'm not asking you to go, but I thought you should know-"

"I'll go." Gon interrupted the caller, his determination unwavering. He had not contacted anyone, including Killua, for the two years he had been out re-learning nen through regular means. This meant finding a nen teacher, and the only one willing to teach him after his incident with the chimera ants was someone who lived in the NGL, far away from technology and mobile phones, causing him to lose contact with everyone he had been close with.

He didn't think it would take him this long...but now, his abilities were perfected. He regained his jajanken and had been training nearly nonstop every single day. He was stronger now, and he knew that. He stood a chance- and he couldn't just let his friends and Ging disappear without trying to look for them. The people around him-those at NGL's border, seemed wary of the boy who had a somewhat terrifying gleam in his eye. This was the spirit of someone who seemed ready to prove himself, even if it meant putting himself in grave danger.

Beans, who was on the other end of the call, sighed deeply. He knew telling Gon wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't bring himself to keep it a secret. He would get curious sooner or later, and the boy being with a team of other experienced hunters was a better shot than him trying to get there alone. "Okay. We're having a meeting on the 21st. We'll be expecting you at the headquarters...are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'll be there." Gon quickly said his goodbyes to Beans and rushed back to his teacher's house on horseback. The old man looked sad to see him go, but sent him off with a few warnings.

"Gon...I've told you this many times, but you need to be considerate about how your actions affect others. There have been too many times I have watched you rush in alone- trying to do everything- it's not wrong to ask for help when you need it." Gon nodded impatiently. The words had been spoken to him many times, many many MANY times. He understood the concept, but his personality kept him from doing what his teacher had said. Did Ging ever ask for help? How was he supposed to save him if he can't even face the same enemies by himself?

"I know, I know!" He lied through his teeth in a whine. His teacher grunted in a displeasing tone, but continued to speak.

"You're not alone, Gon, and you won't be on this mission. Can you get that through your thick skull for once? You could end up putting everyone in danger." Gon was hit with a wave of realization at his words- it reminded him of Kite. He never wanted to go through that again. There was a moment of silence.

His teacher's eyes softened, obviously able to read the boy's feelings. "It looks like you understand. Take care."

"Mm!" Gon nodded happily, waving to his teacher as he left. "I won't forget what you said, and I'll save everyone this time!" His teacher watched as the figure grew further and further; he could only hope he had given the right words. The two years he had gotten to know Gon, the impact of what had happened seemed to weigh on him...but it wasn't only that. The separation from his friend, Killua, his mother figure, and the isolation that came with staying in NGL had also taken a toll. He had been doing nothing but non stop training with little contact between him and the other villagers. It was as if training and fighting had become his obsessions; as if he had become obsessed with hunting itself.

"Please...don't forget how cared for you truly are, Gon." His teacher thought about the words only after Gon had disappeared from sight.

* * *

 

"....Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Killua was looking at the awkward party surrounding his sister; Palm, Meleoreon, and Ikalgo. They all seemed enamoured with her, but that's how it was whenever she was around.

"Yeah! Leave it to me, I'll never let anything lay a hand on her!" Ikalgo spoke confidently, immediately being picked up by Alluka afterwards.

"Squish, Squish!" She stretched his cheeks as far as they could go. Ikalgo laughed awkwardly loud to hide the pain.  Palm and Meleoreon watched the two calmly, both looking to Killua with concern.

"Are you sure you should be going..? You know how dangerous this is, right?" Meleoreon asked. Killua looked to the ground, as if unsure. The others noticed this; In two years, he hasn't changed much, Meleoreon thought.

"Are you sure you don't want us to go with you?" Palm approached Killua, who lifted his head at her words.

"No..I need you guys to take care of Alluka. You're the only ones I can trust. I just need to find Kurapika and Leorio and bring them back, then things will all go back to normal." Ikalgo and Alluka were now loudly playing together in the other room, Ikalgo could be heard loudly complaining about the sudden dress up game he had been stuck in.

"Do ya think...Gon will be going? We haven't heard from him in a while." Killua felt just the mention of his name make his heart hurt. He didn't think that when he separated from Gon, that would truly be the last time they saw each other for two years. He thought that he would visit, that they would keep in constant contact. All he got was a letter one year ago that said Gon was busy training and hoped he was well and having fun. Did he really not want to see him that badly? That he would run away?

What was he supposed to say to Meleoron's question? "I...I don't know. Probably. Ging was on that boat too." Palm noticed the hesitance in his voice. She put her hand on Killua's shoulder and spoke to comfort him.

"Gon will still be the same person you knew. If you see him, you'll go back to right where you left off."

"Y-yeah.." Killua forced a smile, nodding his head. He thought about what she said; back to where you left off. They had left off after Gon went to see Ging in the world tree. After Gon's awkward apology. He didn't want to act like he was still hurt, in fact he had tried convincing himself many times that he was over what had happened to them both. But the cut off of all contact made him question if Gon had ever taken their friendship as seriously as he did. Were all his feelings one-sided? He didn't know, and it's not like he could ask him now.

Ikalgo entered the room decorated in bows and a sparkly dress. "You all know the train leaves in 40 minutes, right?" The anger in his voice mocked his cute appearance.

"Ahhh! We need to go!" Meleoreon rushed to get the tickets.

"Brother...." Alluka approached Killua, who seemed startled. "Come back, okay?" She looked like she was about to cry, and Killua hugged her close and pet her head.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be back."


	2. meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon gets to the meeting and meets the other members going on the expedition with them, including a reunion with Kite.

It was Gon's first visit to the headquarters in what seemed like ages. After his last stay, he felt that avoiding it was only natural. Now was no time to dwell on the past though, he had to find Leorio, Kurapika, and Ging! He entered, spoke with the front counter, and walked down endless corridors until he came to the assigned meeting room. His heart fluttered as his pulse escalated. Would the other hunters be strong? Would he see anyone he would recognize? Probably not.. in a rush of adrenaline, he pushed both the doors open- perhaps too hard, as they hit the walls and managed to crack them.   
  
"Oops.." He was suddenly hit by a wave of stares all sitting at a long rectangular table; some seemed surprised, while others laughed at the boy's sudden entrance. He scanned the room quickly and found someone he recognized-  
  
"Kite!!!" Gon, ignoring absolutely everyone else in the room, ran up to the person he recognized- but only slightly. It was Kite, but they were now much more mature looking with an adult's figure. Everyone else around them stared as Gon excitedly kept speaking. "I didn't know you were coming!" "Well, it's only natural. You and I are one of the few who know how to locate Ging." They smiled warmly and Gon felt at ease. Everything felt like it was falling back into place in his life, all that was missing was Killua.   
  
He had spoken to his teacher about Killua before. Going on and on about their adventures- and his teacher always scolded him afterwards for being a bad friend. His teacher repeatedly told him that Killua was probably off on his own adventures, and longing for him to be there was selfish. Gon thought about this often, was it really that selfish of him to want and see Killua again? Maybe his teacher caught onto the fact that once he reunited with him, he would never want to separate again. Was that really such a bad thing..?   
  
"It looks like everyone's here!" Beans spoke up and straightened the papers he was holding in his hands as he sat at the far end of the table. Gon took a seat next to Kite, finally taking notice in the other hunters who had joined them. It didn't look like anyone he recognized...but he could tell they were all strong. It made sense, most of his colleagues were on the boat that disappeared. Biscuit, Melody...they were on that ship too. His resolve grew stronger with every face he remembered and thought of.  _I'll rescue everyone. It's a promise!_ He looked at his hands that were clenched together while resting on the table. 

"Well..everyone that could make it. We're still missing quite a lot who will be joining us once we depart." Gon's head perked up as Beans continued on. "So! Let's go over the plans! the ship we're departing on is called the S.S. Miria. It's a ship designed after a sea turtle. It can dive deep-" "Okay, okay get to the important part!" One of the hunters impatiently called out. "R-right. The ship has 3 major decks located in the shell, and the head is the control room. So, the first deck is the ship's general area. There's a dining room, the rooms, and large amenities areas! It will be a long voyage, but we  _are_ heading to the dark continent. The second floor is the storage area! There are many store rooms here where we will keep the necessary provisions for the expedition. And the bottom floor is where the machinery of the boat stays! Please refrain from going to the bottom floor unless it is necessary."  
  
There were a few murmurs between the hunters, Kite and Gon exchanged looks before looking back to Beans.   
  
"Right! I know you all want to know about the important part...searching for the missing party. Well, we're going to use the S.S. Miria's scanners around the ocean of the dark continent...just to make sure there is no wreckage. If it looks like the black whale didn't sink, we will embark onto the dark continent itself! Please keep in mind that we have given you all warnings and documents of the known threats-" Gon noticed the manila folders being handed around by men in suits, opening one and studying the page- class A threats? Images of the ants and the terror he felt resounded in his mind as he stared at the sick, distorted figures on the pages. Would he really be able to handle them...? No, he had to. Everyone's sake depended on it.

"Hey-" One of the hunters spoke up while flipping through the pages, a tan man with a short beard and cowboy hat. "If these hunters on the black whale were the strongest of the strongest, shouldn't we just leave them? What makes you reckon WE stand a chance if these guys are nowhere to be seen?"  
  
"I understand your concern, Lou. But everyone is here to find the missing party...friends and colleagues who were lost. Everyone here has someone who was on that boat who they knew. And that's why..." Beans looked sad, trembling as he held the paper. "I believe we can find them! This is a rescue mission, not an exploration- all we need is to locate the missing passengers and leave the island."   
  
The cowboy, Lou, lowered his head and nodded.

"Now then, is everyone sure they understand what's going on?" Beans looked around the faces surrounding him, everyone nodding and exclaiming loudly. Gon was still looking through the papers, studying every enemy he might face. On the last page, there were images of all who had gone missing- the faces of Leorio, Kurapika, Ging, and everyone else he knew, stared back at him. _No matter how dangerous...I swear I'll find you!_

* * *

 Killua waved his last goodbye to everyone while standing on the train platform near the port. Ikalgo was crying loudly as he waved a tissue, Alluka yelled her last "i love you" and Meleoreon and Palm made sure the two didn't fall out of the train window while waving goodbye to Killua. Once the train was out of sight, he double checked the text message he had gotten on his phone.   
  
_Port Seagul's bill,_ He studied the address and name before setting off to his destination. It felt odd, being by himself for once. He had only been alone for a few jobs since reuniting with Alluka. He knew his life mission was to keep her safe, so letting her come with him on a life-threatening journey to save his friends didn't sound like the best idea. Besides, the biggest threats to her- Illumi and Kalluto, were on that ship as well. Part of him was relieved, but also sick. If he was going on this rescue mission, would that mean he had to save his brothers as well? .... _Probably not. They can handle themselves. We're Zoldycks._

 

As Killua went through thousands of different scenarios this problem might present, he finally reached the port where the S.S. Miria was. As stated in his brief text message, it looked like a giant turtle. In fact, it was huge. Much too big a ship for the people who were embarking on this mission. Maybe 40-50? Killua never did get the details of how many people were coming. The entire staff of the ship was also boarding, though they were not included on the mission. 

Killua saw a black spiky head and his heart stopped. He started running with his luggage behind him, his entire body feeling light suddenly. When he reached closer, he saw it was not who he thought it was and was just a random passenger. He cursed at himself for getting so excited, now embarrassed by the group of people staring at him. He put his head down and boarded without looking at anyone else.  _There's no way i'd spot him in this giant crowd! Stupid!_

The young teen got the card key to his room. Room 201. There was a satisfying beep and the door unlocked. Fancy. Killua walked into the room, it looked like heavens arena's fancy rooms, but decorated with paintings of the ocean and dark green and blue hues.   
  
"Whoaaa!!" He threw down his luggage and ran to the giant window showing off the port he had just been on. He noticed a few hunters occasionally entering in. Judging from his position, he should have been able to see this window when he came on...but he didn't. They must have been decorated into the turtle's shell pattern. This ship was really something else! He wanted to talk about what he noticed, but when he went to open his mouth the realization he was alone hit him again.   
  
He stayed alone in his room for a while, flipping through TV channels and unpacking his luggage.   
  
_Maybe i should go and investigate the boat_ was his first thought after he had finished, but there was a sudden bang from next door that made him jolt. It sounded like a mini explosion! He tried shrugging it off, but then it happened again. and again. and again. and again. 

 _That's it!!!_ he was starting to get annoyed. He hit the wall back. ....There was silence for a moment then another bang. Now he was really pissed off. He went outside his room, making sure to grab the key so he wasn't locked out. He knocked on his next door neighbor's door loudly.   
  
"Oiii! Shut up in there! I can hear whatever you're doing!" If he wanted to, he could probably kick the door down- but his neighbor answered. 

There was an awkward silence. Black, spiky hair- and brown, yet somehow golden eyes. "....Killua!"   
  
"....Gon?"


	3. reunion

The sudden shock of seeing Killua made Gon speechless. Killua didn't know what to say, either. The two boys sat and stared at each other for what felt like hours, but in reality, was about 4 seconds. Gon spoke first, a wide smile spreading across his face and his eyes beaming.

"Killua!!!!" He couldn't help it, he hugged him. It had been 2 years, after all. The first thing Gon noticed was how he hadn't grown much- though Gon was upset he was still about a centimeter shorter, even after he had gotten taller than he used to be. It still looked like Killua, but his features were less childish. He still looked like the cat-eyed boy he had called his best friend so long ago. Killua pushed Gon off of him out of embarrassment. He was entirely flustered, his face going a deep shade of red. There was so many things he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words. He just stood awkwardly, looking at Gon.

Gon smiled. He kept talking, not taking note of Killua's conflicting emotions. "I was hoping I'd see you! It's really been so long, huh? Did you get my letter?" Killua nodded, looking at his feet.

"Yeah...I guess I kinda got busy after that...Haha." Gon awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He looked so carefree, Killua ended up getting frustrated.

"Busy? I was worried! I thought you hated me, I-" Killua, suddenly realizing what he was saying, stopped talking. He couldn't let Gon know that. He couldn't let him know how badly he wanted to see him, to contact him, to just HEAR from him. If he let him know, he'd seem obsessed- he'd think he was in love with him or something! At least, that's how it seemed in Killua's head. Gon, on the other hand, was thinking the opposite. He was so thrilled to see his best friend, everything in the past seemed just as it was to him- in the past. Killua was here with him NOW, and that's all that mattered. He had gotten his wish, and he was ecstatic.

"What was that?" Gon tilted his head. "N-nothing!" Killua put his hands up in self-defense. "I was just....it's good to see you. You look um...." Killua looked Gon up and down. He looked the same, if not for a bit more muscle on his arms. He had the same hairstyle, and the same big round eyes that made him feel like he wasn't worthy of looking into. "Good?"

Gon laughed and dragged Killua into his room, the door shutting behind them. "S..so.." Killua awkwardly tried to continue the conversation as Gon just, stared at him. He had such a big, goofy grin on his face that Killua couldn't help but feel jealous- was he really not conflicted at all about this meeting? "I was in NGL! I met a teacher, and he taught me lots of new things. I can use jajanken perfectly now, all of the techniques! That's what I was practicing-" He gestured to a little blow up training dummy in the corner of the room, it was entirely destroyed and there were black marks all around the walls surrounding it. "We're going to find Kurapika and Leorio! and then I'll find Ging. That's what you're doing here too, Right Killua?"

"Right. But we have to get there first. The ship ride's probably going to be pretty long and boring." "But it'll be less boring, since you're here!" Killua blushed. He was sure that all of the blood in his body was going to reach to his face any minute now- and he'd pass out. "I mean...yeah." "How is everyone?" "Oh..they're good. I left Alluka with Palm, Meleoreon and Ikalgo...they all cried when I left! Can you believe that? It was so funny-" Gon giggled. "I haven't heard from anyone else much...probably busy." Killua shuffled his feet around, looking at the room. Gon had unpacked his things by throwing them wherever he seemed fit. An organized mess, in a way.

"Well we're together again, so let's stay together! We've got each other's backs! I know I can count on you here, Killua." Hearing Gon say his name again made Killua feel something weird. It was an overwhelming feeling that felt like it was overtaking his whole body- enough to make his hands go numb. Why was his heart beating so fast? He didn't like this feeling, he wanted it to stop. It made him hurt, somewhere in his chest. "Do you want to go explore the boat? Let's go!" Gon's invitation snapped him out of the trance-like state. Killua nodded.

The two teenage boys ran around the S. S. Miria, investigating every nook and cranny on the first deck. Killua talked about all the places he had gone and seen with Alluka, describing the new sights and the odd traditions he had learned around the world. Gon told about his training days and his teacher. By the end of the exploration, the two were conversing and Killua had forgotten about that weird feeling he had earlier. Right now, he was with Gon again, and as the two spoke he slowly felt himself losing that awkward edge.

Palm was right, he thought, Gon is entirely the same. _But does that mean good or bad things.._? He kept pushing the thought to the back of his head. They were older now, he needed to be mature! The two boys soon found themselves on a sort of deck outside the dining area, looking at the sea. The ship moved slowly across the waves, and the air was warm. The soft breeze softened the atmosphere between the two. Gon was leaning on the railing, while Killua stood close to him.

"Hey, Killua..." Gon had a serious expression, and Killua felt that odd feeling creeping back up on him. He did his best to push it back down.   
  
Gon thought about what his teacher had said. How wanting to be with Killua was selfish after all he had done, how his actions had impacted his best friend, and how to make up for those things. Sure, he had apologized before, but he knew that if he wanted to stay with him, he needed to make sure things were alright.   
  
"I'm sorry." _Oh god._ Killua knew it was coming, but his heart was not prepared. Of all the people he didn't want to hear that from. He had already said it once, wasn't that enough? Hearing it now just made it hurt worse. Gon wasn't smiling, or trying to joke about what happened. He was dead serious- and he was looking right at him. Illuminated by the sunset near the ocean, this scene just was TOO MUCH for Killua.   
  
"I..sorry for what, idiot?" Killua looked down, saying the words sharply. Gon awkwardly laughed. _Oh god, don't do that, it just hurts more._  
  
"I was a bad friend, Killua. I let my anger get the best of me, and I'm sorry it fell back on you. I promise to never do it ever ever ever again!" Gon was facing him now, bowing deeply in apology.   
  
"G..Gon! It's fine!" "No it's not! After someone explained it to me, I understood! I really messed up, and I-" "Gon!" Killua wasn't sure how to feel. He didn't want Gon to feel that bad, but the apology meant so much to him that all the built up feelings made him feel like he was about to cry. He couldn't cry in front of Gon! That would be the worst! Killua remained looking at the ground. His entire body knew it was coming, his shoulders started to shake.   
  
"Killua..?" Gon was reaching for him, he had to make sure he didn't see him cry! Killua came to the only logical conclusion he could think of- he had to run away. Both figuratively and literally. He turned on his heels and sprinted off. He knew he could beat him in speed to his room, so he just needed to get there before Gon saw! "H-hey!" Gon tried running after him, but it was no use. Killua was already inside of his own room by the time Gon had gotten to the hallway. He was close, but no match for Killua. He stood there, visibly confused. Did he not say it the right way? Why did Killua run away?  


 


	4. avoidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "baby i'm not colorblind, but can I see you in the night? I'm sorry, am I stupid? Can I see you in a different light?" - Reruns, Finn
> 
> I don't know..I love angst. I'm sorry. If ulike the fic please let me know! it's my first!  
> kanataminato is my tumblr!

It had been an awkward few days between Gon and Killua. For some reason, whenever Killua saw Gon, he ended up running away before Gon could speak to him. Gon went through a thousand different scenarios in his head of why this could be happening, but couldn't come to a logical conclusion. He thought that maybe his apology wasn't good enough, that maybe Killua was angry at him for even trying to apologize. He couldn't be further from the truth. Whenever Killua saw Gon, he was overcome with such conflicting and overwhelming emotions he just kept running away. If he would have talked to anyone about what he was feeling, the other party would probably laugh and inform him of what a "Crush" was. Killua understood this only slightly, and kept all his emotions to himself as he usually did. This made it worse for both of them.

During one of the ship's dinner services, Gon decided he needed to find out what was happening with Killua. He hated being avoided like this! He had just gotten to see him again, so why was Killua acting so weird?! He angrily shoved down plates of food as Kite watched from across him. The two often ate dinner together in the ship's dining room, which was always crowded with other hunters during dinner service. It was one of the few times everyone seemed to gather- Gon tried catching Killua at this time, but he always took his food back to his room or ordered room service. He wouldn't answer no matter how long Gon knocked, either.

"You seem distracted." Kite said, watching Gon swallow down the food at an alarming speed. "Ommfh. kimmwua. Cnhtsh-"

"Gon. Don't talk with your mouth full." Gon swallowed, continuing his sentence.

"Everytime I see him he runs away! I don't get it..." Gon poked the food on his plate with his fork.

"Why don't you ask him? You're a hunter. Finding people is our mission right now. Perhaps locating someone who is trying to escape would be good practice." Gon perked up. He was suddenly very interested. Killua HAD to leave his room sometimes. It wasn't like him to stay in there forever- so Gon just had to tail him and corner him! Then he would ask him why he's avoiding him.

"You're right! I just have to track Killua, that should be easy!" Gon shoved a roll into his mouth as he waved goodbye to Kite. His mission was already starting. Kite, suddenly realizing what was probably happening, felt a sudden wave of remorse.  _Oops. Sorry Killua._

Gon's 'tail Killua' mission started as soon as he got back to his room. He left his door open just small enough so he could see out of it, but Killua wouldn't be able to notice unless he looked closely. He used zetsu to conceal his presence, and he waited. He waited for hours. It reminded him of tailing Hisoka in the hunter exam- and then concealing his presence in NGL- it had been so long since he actually had some action! He was raring to go. Though this wasn't nearly as scary as the other situations, Gon felt it was just as important. He needed to get a straight answer from Killua- but what if Killua said he didn't want to be friends anymore? ...What would he do then?  
  
As Gon wondered whether or not he should give up and start again tomorrow, he heard Killua's door open. A chance! He just needed to wait, and follow! He held his breath, but who exited the room wasn't Killua. It was a woman- she had purple ribbon curls, black lipstick, and a small top hat. She had long striped tights- Gon recognized her, she was at the meeting at the HQ. What was her name again..? He didn't remember, he didn't speak to any other hunters there. 

The woman seemed to notice she was being watched, as she quickly looked around her and even made eye contact with Gon through the opened door. Gon, out of fear, quickly closed the door. He held it closed, hoping she wouldn't barge in. He waited for a few minutes, before looking out again. The woman was gone. But why was she in Killua's room!? Feeling his heartbeat escalate, Gon ran to Killua's room which the lock had been broken off of-  
  
his room was a mess, with things strewn about everywhere as if someone were looking for something- someone, as the beds were turned over and all doors were open. Killua was nowhere to be seen. Gon felt like his worst fears had been realized, like something horrible had gone wrong. He needed to find Killua- but now it wasn't just for himself! Killua was in trouble, he was being targeted! Gon picked up one of Killua's sheets, smelling it. If he had the scent, he could possibly track where Killua went! For some reason, when he smelled Killua's scent, he felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
  
Shaking the feeling, Gon ran outside- there were so many distinct smells from the different hunters- finding Killua was going to be impossible! No, no no no. I can do this. Gon focused hard. He walked around the hallways endlessly- he ran down every corridor he could think of. He went to the deck where he apologized- and that's when he had a feeling, he caught Killua's scent on the ocean air. Call it intuition, or mind-reading, or a different connection entirely, but Gon knew where Killua was.   
  
He had to sneak past the ship's security to get there, but soon Gon found himself on top of the ship's exterior- the shell of the turtle. It was so long, and it felt like being on top of a blimp in a way- the ocean seemed so far down below. He ran to the neck of the turtle- finding an extremely long ladder that lead to the top of the turtle's head. That was where he was- Gon was sure of it! He had to find him and warn him about the woman in his room before something happened!  
  
Gon climbed the ladder, and it felt like ages before he reached the top- but the white fluffy head he saw when crawling off of the ladder made his heart race.   
  
"Killua!" The shoulders of the other boy jolted, and he turned around.

"How did you-" Killua got up, ready to run away again- in fact he was about to jump off the head of the turtle and land on the shell- but Gon tackled him.   
  
"No! No more running! Killua, you're in trouble!" Killua stopped- what did Gon mean? The moment of hesitation made him realize how close Gon was, pinning him down like this. His face went entirely red, once again.   
  
Gon let go immediately after realizing this- "Oops! I just...don't run away again! I'm serious!" Gon pouted and Killua hid his face with his hand, hoping Gon didn't realize he was still trying to get over what just happened.   
  
"Uh....I..."   
  
"Killua, listen! So i was spying on your room-" He was what? "And I saw this lady -she's a hunter- she came out of it, and when I went inside it was a mess! I thought maybe something happened to you...!" Gon clenched his hands into fists on his knees, feeling relieved but nervous. "Why are you avoiding me? Did I...Did I do something wrong?"   
  
The innocent question tore into Killua's core- he couldn't do this anymore. Running from Gon, running from his feelings. It was hurting Gon, and that was the last thing he wanted to do! He just wanted these weird feelings to go away! But he also felt a fear of facing them- he knew what it meant, and he knew that would ruin his friendship with Gon entirely. What would his best friend say if Killua told him that just thinking about him makes his heart go crazy? Would he think he was weird? Would they even be able to go back to how things were, once that was in the open? And the thing about the woman, which he had almost completely ignored- what was that about? Did Gon honestly get worried for his sake?  
  
"You didn't do anything, Gon. It's my fault." Killua stared down, avoiding Gon's eye contact. "I was just....scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared that uh...um.." Killua couldn't find the words. How was he supposed to explain what had happened? If he let something slip, Gon would catch onto his feelings- and he couldn't let that happen. He had to hide everything, and quickly. "I..uh..know that woman was tailing me, and didn't want to get you involved." A perfect lie that covered up his feelings. Killua would have almost felt proud, if he didn't feel so goddamn guilty instead.   
  
"Oh..." Gon somehow knew that wasn't the entire truth. However, he put his blind faith in Killua. He would tell him the truth eventually- and Gon would make sure of that! For now, this mystery woman was more important. "Then we should find out who she is! Killua, you can stay in my room! If she breaks the door down, we'll both be ready!"

"Y..yeah." Killua finally felt himself being pulled back to reality as the sunset dimmed down to a starry night. If he was being hunted, it was probably someone related to an assassin target. This had happened before- almost too many times for him to count, and the avenger was almost always put down by his hands. But he had sworn off that life a long time ago, he hadn't killed anyone in years. He didn't WANT to.   
  
"Come on, Killua." Gon stood up, putting his hand out to Killua. "We can do it as long as we're together!"   
  
"C-cut it out, that's so embarrassing...how can you just say that out loud?!" Killua took his hand despite protesting, and Gon held onto it as he smiled ear-to-ear.

"You sound like Killua again."

"...Shut up."   
  
  
  
 


	5. close

Killua and Gon had shared rooms and a bed plenty of times before, but Killua couldn't help but feel nervous. Not because of the woman who was secretly hunting him down on the ship, but because of the conversation he and Gon had just shared on top of the ship. There would be no more running away now, which meant dealing with any sort of feelings that might arise when rebuilding his relationship with Gon. He had to prepare himself, he had to be ready to push down those feelings and whatever they meant for him. He needed more time alone to think about that, to sort out what this meant- but spending the night with Gon probably wasn't going to allow him to think clearly about it. As he raced around in his own head, Gon was setting up a stack of cans near the door as a sort of noise alarm.

 _He's really taking this seriously_ Killua thought as he watched Gon knock the tower down about three times before getting it to stand up. Proud of himself, Gon stood up and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Perfect! Okay, if anyone comes in here we'll know!"   
  
"And if they use the window? Or use some sort of nen technique to get something through the walls?" Killua fell back on the bed as he spoke, putting his hands behind his head.  
  
"E..eh? We'll still know! It just won't be as obvious!" Gon defended himself as he fell next to Killua on the bed. He curled up, turning to his side to face Killua and closing his eyes. "Okay, goodnight!"  
  
"You're going to sleep just like that?" Killua teasingly asked him, Gon nodding in response, refusing to open his eyes.  
  
"I'm spending all day with you tomorrow, so we need rest!" Gon was so blunt and upfront, Killua couldn't figure out how to respond. "So goodnight, Killua!"  
  
"Goodnight, Gon."  
  
Killua remained staring at the ceiling, awkwardly avoiding looking at Gon as much as he could, but would sneak a peek every few seconds. Gon was already asleep within a few minutes, Killua watching as his breathing slowed down and his face became more and more peaceful. Killua felt his heart race, forcing himself to look away whenever he caught himself staring for too long. Was this normal? Of course it wasn't. Gon's heart definitely wasn't racing, he looked more content than ever. 

Killua wondered when did he become so ....soft? Was it years ago? Was it just now, after they had been reunited? There was no possible way this was a crush, right? It's normal to want to be with your best friend forever, and to protect them! It's normal to want to spend the rest of your life watching over them, and maybe kiss or go on dates with them- wait. What was he thinking?! Of course that's not normal! Killua groaned and turned his back to Gon.

Did he really just think that...? About his best friend? What would Gon think, if he knew this?! It was obvious he just thought of Killua as a friend...nothing more. He was just overthinking and complicating everything. He shouldn't be thinking about this right now- he had to think of the more important matters at hand! But Gon was so close to him! Right now, they were together again! If something happened and they separated again- for how many years- how was he supposed to deal with that?  
  
He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want to complete this mission and never see Gon again.  _I have to tell him. I have to tell him before this mission is over._ Killua tightened his grip on the bedsheets, trying to come up with some sort of game plan. Killua suddenly jolted when Gon put his arms around him, hugging him close. This used to happen often whenever they shared a bed- and he knew it was on purpose.   
  
"Gon, it's too hot." Killua complained, though his body was really just heating up from embarrassment.  
  
"Shhhhhh. Goodnight Killua." Gon's voice was muffled from being pressed against Killua's back.   
  
Killua couldn't lie. He had wished for this scenario hundreds of times after they had separated. The comfort of Gon's warmth, and the affection he felt overwhelmed him. This type of love from someone else wasn't something he was used to. Maybe there was a small chance that Gon could feel the same way Killua was feeling right now? He had gone to all that trouble to find him- and now he was protecting him in his own way.   
  
Killua's thoughts kept racing, wearing him out until he finally fell asleep. 

...

* * *

 Gon was the first to wake up, rubbing his eyes as he looked at Killua sleeping quietly. He made almost no noise and barely moved- Gon poked his cheek. Nothing. Gon couldn't help but smile.   
  
_Okay, let's surprise him! I'll order a big breakfast!_ The black haired boy jumped out of bed and picked up the room's phone, trying to be as quiet as he could. He ordered room service, a breakfast large enough for both of them. After he hung up, he looked back to Killua. His heart was racing. His best friend in the entire world was back with him, he wasn't alone anymore. He didn't have to worry about training day in and day out, and he could just go back to having fun. For now, at least.   
  
When they reached closer to the dark continent- that's when he would start thinking seriously. But right now..he just wanted to enjoy the time he had with Killua. He didn't want it to end...they were meant to meet like this. They were meant to be together, he thought. His teacher's words suddenly resounded in his head- calling him selfish. Was it really that bad to want to continue to be with Killua, forever? He felt like that's what was meant to happen!   
  
He wanted both of them to pursue their dreams together- he would explore the world with Killua by his side, and Alluka would be like his family- and everyone else would be there too! That was what Gon longed for. Was asking that of Killua asking too much? Not only did he want that- but he wanted something more. He wanted Killua to be  _his._ he searched his mind for the right word.  _His? His boyfriend?_

Gon, for some reason, suddenly felt very embarrassed. He couldn't just ask Killua to be his boyfriend right now! Or should he? If Killua said no, he would just stay his best friend forever- and that would be alright with him, but if he said yes- what would he do then? He would be ecstatic- maybe too happy- maybe he'd be too happy and forget about all the other stuff happening he needed to focus on- Gon, who was too busy thinking in his own head, didn't notice the steam releasing from his ears.   
  
Killua, who was waking up, stared at him while still half asleep. "W...what are you doing? Did someone tell you a riddle or a math problem?" He yawned loudly.  
  
"No! I just.....was thinking...about something." Gon nervously laughed trying to hide his blush.  
  
"Something?" Killua raised his eyebrows, nudging closer to the other.  
  
"AaaaHHHH IT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" Gon picked up one of the pillows and threw it so hard at Killua he went flying to the other side of the bed.   
  
"WH-" Killua ate a faceful of pillow. He was silent for a moment as the pillow fell onto the bed quietly.   
  
....

...

 _I have messed up._ Gon thought, turning to run- but he was too late. Killua had grabbed him from behind and was holding him on the bed in a chokehold.   
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" "AAAAHHH" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER?! EH?!" There was so much screaming and yelling that the words soon lost meaning as the two wrestled on the bed. It remained like this for a few minutes until Gon finally gave in and Killua forgot what he was angry about in the first place. The two were back to laughing and joking until the doorbell rang.  
  
"Room service!"   
  
Gon was the first to react, jumping up and running to the door. He kicked over the can tower he had made on the way, nearly falling over but catching himself. He double checked the door's peephole to check who it was- a seemingly normal maid who worked on the boat. He answered and took the dinner plate from her, it was covered in a fancy silver lid. He turned to Killua, who was nearly drooling. Gon thanked the maid, shutting the door with his foot as he walked to a small table near the window of the room.   
  
"This boat's so fancy, the breakfast is amazing! What did you get?" Killua jumped up, rushing over next to Gon.   
  
"You'll see~" Gon teased, opening the silver lid.   
  
..

The two boys stared at what looked like a small grenade.   
  
"Gon, get down!" Killua tackled Gon to the ground, but the grenade reacted and sprayed a heavy smoke into the air-  
  
Gon tried to hold his breath, grabbing his nose. Killua, who had only got a single breath, was already out. This was no ordinary smoke- it looked like something Gon had never seen before. His eyes started watering, and he picked Killua up while still covering his nose with his other hand. He started running towards the door- but someone was there. His eyes were watering too badly for him to see anything but a dark figure- who had raised their hand and smacked him down with something. The impact made him lose his balance and open his mouth, not giving him a chance to react.

While on the floor, he shakily tried grabbing for Killua, but it was futile. He was out within a few seconds.

...

..

 


	6. capture

Gon's head was pounding as his vision slowly returned to him. He tried observing his surroundings, but all he saw were large crates that seemed to hide the rest of the room. Judging by the smell of the area and the giant creates- Gon deduced he was probably on the storage floor of the ship. He was tied up with heavy rope, something he could probably break out of easily- but doing so might not be the smartest idea right now. If he broke out and tried to escape, he wouldn't be sure what was waiting for him.

Upon realizing that Killua wasn't anywhere around him, Gon got extremely angry. It had to be that woman he had seen before- she had taken Killua and he needed to get him back. As Gon was debating escaping out of the rope, a door opened from somewhere and the woman he had seen from before was standing in front of him.

"Good morning~" She sang him a greeting as she approached him. She didn't look particularly strong, but Gon knew that just meant she was hiding it well enough. All of the hunters on board this ship were here for a reason, and that meant she was just as skilled as himself and Kite. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting you to stay here with those shabby restraints. I was going to have fun tracking you down again, but here you are." She put a finger on her chin, tilting her head and examining Gon.

"Where's Killua?" Gon had come to the conclusion that since she was talking so much and he wasn't dead, she probably needed him alive for something. If he asked about him, maybe he would get information out of her why she was hunting him down in the first place.

"Oh, the Zoldyck boy? He's fine, my partners are dealing with him right now." She smiled mischievously, and Gon got even more angry. "Oh please don't look at me like that, I'm really not the bad guy here." The woman turned around- and Gon knew he had to take this chance. If Killua was being attacked by her partners, he just had to take her on and then go and save him! There was no time to hesitate, and Gon ripped the rope from his body and jumped on the woman from behind.

As he was holding her down on the ground, he was surprised at how easy it was. She wasn't struggling, and he had her arm pinned behind her back. Gon, slightly ticked off at how easy it was, knew that Killua had probably dealt with the partners. "Who are you, why are you after him?" Gon remained serious as he questioned her, wanting to find out their motives- and what exactly they had used to get them here in the first place. That gas wasn't anything used generally- she had to have important connections somewhere- and that made her all the more dangerous.

"Oh we're not after the Zoldyck boy. We're after you both." She turned her head from facing the ground, and Gon didn't have time to react to the giant ghost-like hand that had protruded from the back of her head and grabbed his face.

"Ngh-!" The hand, which had amazing strength, threw him across the room and he crashed into the wall. The woman got up from the floor, dusting herself off. "I'll admit you caught me off guard there, but it won't happen again. Now, Gon Freecss. Tell me- who are you with?"

There was something...off about this woman. She had not stopped smiling this entire time. It was off-putting to Gon, who had just smashed her face into the floor.

He had to think, and fast- he knew her nen ability now. It had to do with the giant hand protruding from the back of her head. Did that make her a conjurer? or a transmuter? If it was only from the back of her head, he just had to avoid getting behind her- if he took her from the front, he could do something!

"I'm with the hunter association! I'm a hunter!" The woman laughed loudly in response, almost cackling. Gon readied his fists- after years of training on training dummies, would he still fare well enough against a real life person? After re-learning nen and going through everything again and again- was he still as strong as he used to be? He had to test it out, in fact, he was excited. Could he go all out now? He had been waiting for so long.

"Yes, we're all hunters. That's the problem...in a room full of predators....who's the prey?" The woman's eyes seemed to glow a light purple in the darkness- Gon swallowed. If they were going to fight, he was glad that this woman was his opponent- and now that he knew her nen abilities and she didn't know his, he was at the advantage!

"I don't know what you're talking about, but- I'm gonna get Killua back, and then you'll be sorry!" Gon leaned forward, using his front foot to propel himself to the woman's chest- he just had to hit her, hard, and immobilize her long enough for him to charge a good rock-paper-scissors attack! He swung his fist as hard as he could towards the woman's chest, hearing the impact. However, what he punched hadn't been soft or flesh- it was hard! Looking back, he saw that the woman had blocked the attack with 4 more arms protruding not from her head, but from her back. They were in front of her, guarding the punch. Her actual arms still remained at her sides, and she was still giving Gon that creepy smile.

"Is that all?" The woman took a step back, one of the arms from her back picked up a large crate, bouncing it up and down in it's hand as if it weighed no more than apple. "Okay, let's play. I'll interrogate you after you've tuckered yourself out." This REALLY made Gon angry. Was she looking down on him? This fight was nothing like heaven's arena- or his fights with hisoka- or even his sparring matches with Bisky. He was having fun. Although he was filled with anger towards what this woman could have done to Killua, the excitement of the fight made him smile.

"I'm just getting started!" Gon watched as the hand the woman was using chucked the crate at him, and he jumped up high and landed on top of it. He used the strength in his legs to propel himself forward, going for another punch to the woman's gut- a faint, as he switched to attack her head after she had blocked. Her head swung backwards and she slid a few feet away, looking back down at him with a bloody nose. She let out a chuckle, honestly surprised that he had thought of something so quickly.

Gon knew he didn't have time to celebrate the hit on her, jumping back and preparing to attack again. His wrist was grabbed by one of the hands protruding from her back, quickly throwing him upwards. Being in the air was Gon's weakness- and he knew this. He was completely defenseless and all he could do was block, so he did. He used ko on his back, expecting her to attack from there- and she did. The woman used the arms on her back as a sort of spring device, leaping into the air and kicking Gon's back with enough force to send him flying into the ceiling.

"Gh!" Gon had protected his back from being broken, but in doing so, left his front exposed as he hit the ceiling hard. Nothing he couldn't handle, though! This was nothing! As he started to fall from the ceiling, he knew he needed to think of a different plan- she was right under him! "Jan....ken.." Gon started powering up his fist, the woman below suddenly seeming intrigued. "PAPER!!!!!" He angled his body in a way that would send him flying backwards from momentum into the crates after the attack was used- and far away from the woman who was waiting. He also angled it so that the emission attack would head straight for her- she would have to dodge!

Gon hit the crates hard, but not hard enough to cause any damage to his body. He quickly sprung back up to action, and now the woman was right where he had predicted- she had used her arms to propel herself upward and avoid the attack. Now, she was the one falling to him. "Janken..." Gon readied his fist, and the woman smiled widely. "ROCK!!" Gon punched the woman with a charged janken attack- expecting this to put her out commission- but when the smoke and dust cleared from the crate area, he saw that the woman was inside a ..cage?

She was inside a cage made of the hands that protruded from her back- and it had blocked the entire attack. "Whoa....what?!" Gon's hands dropped. He was impressed! This woman's defensive abilities were something else- but that was probably why her attacking power was lacking. But Gon couldn't let himself get distracted- he just needed to break through the cage! He started reading another fist, now that she was inside of there, he had enough time to charge a devastating attack.

The woman however, withdrew from the cage quickly. She jumped a few feet away, and Gon watched as the hands behind her turned into monstrous claws- the fingernails on them looked sharp enough to cut skin...not only that, but sever entire limbs. Gon had to attack, and fast- before she got close enough to use them! "Jan..ken--"

The door was suddenly bust open and the cowboy from the meeting stood there with Killua beside him. Gon and the woman both paused awkwardly, looking at the door frame.

..

"Q! What do you think yer doin'?!"

* * *

 

Gon and the purple-haired woman, who was apparently named Q, stood in front of the cowboy hanging their heads in shame as if they were two kids who had just been caught breaking their mom's favorite vase.   
  
"God, I leave you alone for an hour or two and you go attackin' the new recruits..." The cowboy, Lou, sighed heavily, pushing Killua forward. When Gon raised his head, he smiled widely.  
  
"Killua! You're okay!"  
  
"Well, yeah, duh. You look pretty bad though." Killua poked Gon's blistered cheek and Gon pushed away his hand as the pain rung through his face. His body was a bit beat up, but otherwise okay. He felt relieved that Killua seemed to have gotten out without a single scratch. Did he even fight anyone...?   
  
"Hey, Killua-"   
  
"Alright, wait a second." Lou interrupted the discussion, leaning over so he was Gon's height. He was staring him dead in the eyes- and Gon just now realized the tiny patterns that seemed to be engraved into Lou's golden-brown eyes. It looked as if looking into his eyes was looking into a scope of some sort, and Gon wondered why that might be. Did it have to do with his nen ability? He stared, unblinkingly into Gon's. Gon felt a bit unnerved.   
  
"Do you trust me?" Lou asked, and Gon's confusion escalated.   
  
"Just say yes, It'll save time. Trust me." Killua nonchalantly stuck his hands in his pockets, watching Gon nervously look between the two as if asking for help.   
  
"Yes?" Gon answered, watching the scopes in Lou's eyes move different directions.   
  
"Alright...do you know anything about the Eden Tree Association?" Lou was still unblinking, the scopes in his eyes moving every which way as if they were zooming in and out on Gon's face.   
  
"No." Gon finally gave his honest answer, watching Lou take a deep breath and finally start blinking and pouring eye drops into his eyes.   
  
"God I hate doin that! Anyway...he's not lyin'. These kids don't have anything to do with it." Lou turned to Q, who had for the first time a serious expression her face as she stared the two teenage boys down.   
  
"So....can someone tell me what's going on now?" Gon looked between the three, obviously distressed. "Why were we gassed?! What even was that? What-"   
  
"These two are from the hunter association. Like, the actual hunter association. Q's a bounty hunter and Lou's a sheriff or something, and there's a group called-" Killua happily tried explaining to Gon, confident and proud of himself for knowing so much.  
  
"Hey, kid, who told you everythin'?" Lou looked at Killua with an annoyed expression.   
  
"You did. Literally while we were walking here."   
  
"Oh, shit." Lou tugged his hat down in shame.

Q giggled innocently at Lou's reaction. "Sorry, after he uses his ability his memories get a bit screwed up. Anyway, I'll answer Gon's questions."  
  
Killua went to angrily respond, but was cut off with Q continuing to speak.  
  
"We needed to kidnap and interrogate as many people as possible on the boat because the Eden Tree Association has spies everywhere. The maid that delivered your food is even working for them. We also didn't know if you were working with them or not- it's not unusual for the Eden Tree to send children into unsuspecting populations. They're the lowest of the low.  I used one of our allies' bombs to make sure you didn't go getting anyone else, and brought you here for Lou to interrogate you- anyone who answers his first question with yes will have to tell the truth for his next question! That's how we know you're trustworthy."  
  
"Eh? Then why did you fight me?"   
  
"For fun~ I was getting kind of bored~ I haven't fought an Eden Tree member in so long!" Q put her hands behind her back and laughed. "You're strong and smart. Fighting you was like a breath of fresh air."   
  
"Yeah, we should do it again sometime!" Gon was now excitedly talking to the woman who had smashed him into the ceiling less than 40 minutes ago. Killua, spoke up as if he were ticked off he was being left out.  
  
"No fair. Lou came to me first so I didn't even get to do anything..." He looked down to his hands and watched the sparks flare up from his fingertips.   
  
"There'll be plenty of time for that after we find the Eden Tree members. We have at least twenty other members on board that I've checked, but that leaves around thirty members that we don't know the alignment for. Are you guys up for some cat and mouse?" Gon excitedly agreed to Lou's inquiry, ready and eager to go hunting while Killua stopped him.  
  
"Lou...what makes the Eden Tree bad? What do they want to do? You never told me." Killua was lying, Lou had told him everything on the way here. However, if he had truly lost his memory and explained something different- Killua would know, and grow suspicious.  
  
"...." Lou and Q both exchanged looks, Q giving a knowing and slow nod.   
  
"The Eden Tree wants to 'reset' the world. Startin' with the republic of Padokia. They want to wipe out the current generation and basically restart it with their ideals. The threats on the dark continent...if used in the wrong hands, could be turned into horrid bioweapons. Big enough threats to wipe out the entire population. The only ones they want to spare are their followers- everyone else would be history. I heard they planned to kill everyone using these threats, then contain them again and use them for their own purposes. How they plan on doing that, I reckon I don't know. It just means they have powerful people on their side. They often hide themselves under false religions...it could be anybody." 

Killua clicked his tongue. It was the truth, after all.   
  
Gon perked up. "What are the ideals?"   
  
"Boy- what are you- we're all gonna die if they get their ways!" Lou was caught off-guard by the question.  
  
"I know, I'm just curious!" Killua knew Gon's curiosity often got the better of him, and in this situation, he would try to find a way that both parties would come to some sort of agreement. Even if one party seemed entirely in the wrong, Gon would consider that point of view, unless he had straight up contact with them or they hurt someone close to him. He was still himself, after all. Killua found himself interested in how Lou would respond- would he try to bash it into Gon's brain that they were the bad guys?  
  
"Ugh...the Eden Tree wants a world free of sin. Without selfishness, greed, lust..envy. They want everyone to be equals, no rich no poor, just people. Living in harmony or something like that. But the world doesn't work like that, and it never will."   
  
Gon stared down at his feet. Was wanting that really so bad? Sure, killing people was wrong...but what if they just wanted to spread their message in a way that would make people listen? There had to be some other way to go about that without using the dark continent threats...  
  
"Do you understand? We find the members, and we take them out. That's all there is to it. Q and I will contact ya'll with more information. And if you betray us..." Lou's eyes got dark, narrowing in on them. The scopes twisted different directions. "We'll know."   
  
Q waved a happy goodbye to the boys as Lou glared at them one last time before leaving. Gon took a big breath, looking to Killua as if his eyes were shining.  
  
"This is so exciting! Our first mission together after being apart! I really want to show you how strong I've gotten, you're going to be really impressed!"   
  
"You're not the only one who's gotten better, idiot! I bet I could knock you out cold without even trying!"   
  
The two continued arguing without doing anything the entire long walk back to their rooms- or more specifically- Gon's room. When they got there, Gon realized the maids had been there as the room was entirely pristine! He found some small chocolates left on the table for them and thought about the maid that had brought them their food. Who else was a member of that organization...surely Kite couldn't be, but he didn't know anyone else on this boat!   
  
He looked to Killua, who was bringing fresh towels with him into the bathroom. "I'm showering first!" He exclaimed, shutting the door.  
  
"Okaaaaay." Gon answered, picking up a chocolate in his hand. He couldn't help but feel excited- he was finally going to get to fight- to prove himself and his strength again! He was going to help people, save people and he couldn't have been more happy, because Killua was going to do it with him! And this time- he swore- he wouldn't let his head or his anger get the better of him. He was going to prove that he had grown, and he was going to prove to everyone that he could be just as good of a hunter as Ging is! 

\--

Killua, meanwhile, was in the shower cursing under his breath. He just wanted to spend his days relaxing and getting closer to Gon so he could build up the confidence to tell him his feelings- and now they were being thrust into another battle once again. Would he ever get the chance to tell him...? He couldn't just run away from this, though. People's lives were at stake- and he had to protect everyone back home.   
  
He leaned his head against the wall, trying to think of nothing but the warm running water, it didn't work. What would happen if Gon ran into trouble? Would he be left to pick up the pieces again? No...they were older now. He had to believe in him. 

 _Just like he believes in me._ Killua thought.  _I'll show him this time...I'll say everything. We can do it together. I won't let you go it alone this time, Gon!_

..  
Killua, now confident in his resolve looked up- not noticing the shampoo dripping down his forehead. He started screaming about his eyes.  
  
Gon stared at the closed shower door with a look of disbelief. "And he calls me an idiot..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of oc content in this chapter so sorry for that ,, ...gdi Q. Sorry for so much explaining too..hopefully it's interesting.


	7. unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death tw for this chapter. RIP.

It had been two awkward days since Killua and Gon's encounter with Q and Lou. The waiting and silence made Gon irritated, he wanted to start hunting the Eden Tree Association as soon as possible, while Killua was enjoying the time the two were spending relaxing together. That's not to say that Gon wasn't enjoying himself, he just wanted to prove his strength and the fact that he had grown to everyone, especially Killua.   
  
The two were now at one of the special amenities on the boat, a large pool that had slides big enough to reach the ceiling of the room it was kept in. There was a large sunroof letting the light shine down and reflect off the water, making it look crystal clear. Gon started wondering why a ship had such large areas made for fun, and when he asked Kite, they said something about keeping morale up. But..nobody was here except Killua and himself, they had the entire pool to themselves. The others were probably trying to keep themselves busy and be professional- but as soon as Gon saw this area, he knew he was going to drag Killua back here.   
  
Killua was sipping some sort of tropical fruit drink with his feet in the water, watching Gon lazily float around on his back. The two had spent the entire day playing around, goofing off, jumping off the highest diving boards, and were now enjoying some well deserved R&R. The two had their phones covered with towels nearby- just in case anyone contacted them. Gon flopped over and swam over to Killua splashing him in the face.  
  
"Gon if you do that again I swear I'll use electricity on this entire pool." Killua was hiding his drink behind his body, turning away.   
  
Gon's eyes brightened , and Killua could have sworn he saw the light bulb go off above Gon's head. "Oh, that gives me an idea!" Gon clapped his hands together, then swam over to a less deep area where his legs were touching the ground.  
  
"Gon- No-" Killua started, but he knew he was too late. A horrible feeling crept into his gut.  
  
"Jan..ken.." Gon was powering up his fist above water, the amount of aura he was using caught Killua's attention-  _he's using this much just for fun...? Just how much did he grow?_   The white haired boy jumped up, running to hide under one of the picnic tables that had an umbrella. "ROCK!!" Gon threw his fist down into the water, the force was like a small bomb that had detonated underwater- sending it all flying upwards like a geyser.  
  
"Whoaaaa!" Gon was laughing, admiring the view of the personal rainstorm he had created. Killua watched him, unable to keep himself from smiling. He didn't want moments like this to stop- to end. He wanted to have more amazing moments like this with Gon. The reflection of the water droplets falling caught his eye, making it look like the entire area was sparkling. It didn't last long, but Gon ran right over to Killua once the homemade rain had stopped.  _He's shining._ Killua thought, quickly trying to hide his face.  _I can't look at him._  
  


"That was super cool! Did you see? It looked like it was sparkling everywhere for a second!" Gon waved his arms around as if trying to imitate the big splash.   
  
"Yeah, it did. But you made a huge mess, there's so much water outside of the pool now." Killua pointed out the giant puddles that had formed everywhere, trying to distract Gon from the fact that he still super embarrassed.   
  
"Oh..you're right. Oops." Gon suddenly seemed to notice the puddles, starting to fret. "What do I do...I didn't think of that!"   
  
"Relax, we'll just use towels and clean it up." Killua and Gon had started to gather the towels when Killua's phone buzzed- the caller ID told them it was Lou. The two boys suddenly got very serious, the relaxed atmosphere disappearing as they tensed up. Killua motioned the other to come closer, holding the phone up so they both could hear between them. He clicked a button, and the voice of Lou greeted them on the other end.  
  
"Howdy. I hope ya'll didn't forget about the mission, didja? We've got at least one more member- but there's two we're checking today. They're a duo, so we figured we'd send 'em to you. You're probably bored, right? Anyway, Q's busy so I'm leavin' this to you two. Here's what I know-" Gon and Killua exchanged looks. It was finally their first important task, and both boys knew they had to do it right- or the others would never take them seriously. Not only that, but they could end up dead if they messed up too badly. They had no idea how strong this duo was. "So, there's a woman and a man. Apparently, they're married, so they probably have good teamwork. We suspect they're part of Eden Tree, almost 80% sure. If you can incapacitate them, contact me and I'll come check em. I don't know their abilities, Sorry. Anyway, you two were at the pool right? I saw you there earlier, so I left a note for them saying to meet there in about thirty minutes. Nobody goes there, so you should be undisturbed- and if anyone walks in, hell...I dunno, just knock em out too I guess."   
  
"This plan doesn't sound very well thought out." Killua grumbled, low enough that he thought Lou wouldn't hear him, but the angry response gave away the fact that he had.  
  
"Hey! I didn't even wanna send 'em to you kids, but Q insisted on letting you do something, so you can thank her! If you end up dead, you can thank her too!"   
  
"Tell Q thank you for us!!" Gon chimed in. Lou seemed to get so disgruntled that the angry sighs and mutters could be heard over the receiver.   
  
"Whatever, just get it done and call or message me. G'luck." There was a snapping sound as the phone hung up.   
  
Killua and Gon both rushed to the dressing rooms to put their regular clothes back on, Gon stretching and Killua occasionally lighting his hands up with sparks to make sure he was ready. Gon frowned, looking around the pool area that was still covered in puddles. Another lightbulb seemed to go off, Killua noticing Gon's eyes lighting up once again. Gon pointed to the puddles surrounding them and Killua nodded excitedly. It seemed like they had the same idea. 

* * *

It had been thirty minutes, and just like Lou had said they would, the Duo showed up exactly on time. The man was walking in front of the woman, in a seemingly protective manner. Gon and Killua were both standing nearby, both on opposite sides of the couple. The man held a note up, showing off the horrible handwriting on it that made Killua have to hold back a laugh- it looked like a literal child had sent a death threat in the only way they knew how, adding angry faces all around the paper and saying "MEET HERE OR ELSE!!! there will b con sa qwen sces." Was that Lou's idea of a threat..?  
  
"Is this some kind of joke...? Who are you?" The man spoke, the woman standing still with a worried expression.   
  
"I'm Gon Freecss! Are you with the Evan Tree?!" Gon pointed at the couple from the other side, their attention suddenly turning to him.   
  
"It's EDEN Tree, Idiot! And don't just- UGH!" Killua picked up a wet towel and threw it at Gon- it hit him in the head with a satisfying WHAP and he pulled it off angrily. The couple's heads went back and forth as the two argued.   
  
"What was that for?!" Gon was fuming in the background as Killua walked a few steps closer to the couple- who seemed so shocked at what they were witnessing they had no idea how to react.   
  
"Are you with the Eden Tree or not? I have ways of making you talk." Killua let out his claw-hands, something he hadn't done in so long he found it almost painful- but he didn't flinch as he glared at them. The man smiled nervously, the ends of his mouth twitching. Killua knew what he had to do, though he felt conflicted about doing something so awful in front of Gon. He had no choice, there was only a split second of a black shadow as Killua disappeared- reappearing before the man holding the woman with his claws to her throat. 

"Tell the truth or she dies."  Killua absolutely despised doing this, but couldn't think of another way to get the absolute truth from the man. Even now, it wasn't guaranteed. Maybe he would sacrifice his wife just for his own life- but this was the best he could do. His eyes occasionally flickered over to Gon, who was just watching him with a serious expression. It almost unnerved Killua that he wasn't moving, or saying anything. He was just staring. In reality, Gon was going through fifty different scenarios in his head to try and improve the situation- to try and get the truth and incapacitate them without seriously wounding them.   
  
"Heh...you seriously think you're the first to try that, kid?" The man spoke while hiding his face, looking down with a devilish smile.   
  
"Wh-" Killua looked back at his arms, the woman was gone. Both he and Gon spun around to check the area- noticing the woman on top of one of the diving boards, waving at them. While the two were distracted by the woman, the man rushed forward and gave Gon a good punch to the gut, enough to send him flying into the pool.  _How did he....how did he teleport her?! Is that even possible?! No..maybe that's not what happened-_ Killua was so busy trying to think that he didn't notice the woman jumping from the diving board- he barely caught sight of her and dodged- she smashed into the floor so hard that the ground cracked and left a crater. 

 _Of course it wouldn't be that easy..._ Killua thought, retreating back to where Gon was getting out of the pool. "You okay? Did you see what happened?"   
  
"Ughh...he hits hard, but this is nothing. He isn't an enhancer, I think." Gon rubbed his side, getting into a fighting stance beside Killua.   
  
"You keep on eye on him, and I'll watch her. You know the plan, right? Don't do anything crazy." Killua scanned the area for the woman- the two seemed to be disappearing and reappearing at an extremely fast rate. It was hard to keep up with how fast two moving targets were moving, as if teleporting. Gon nodded, agreeing to Killua's request. His eyes darted around to find the man- who was coming at him in a sprint.  
  
Gon prepared to block, but was caught off guard by the woman suddenly appearing in front of him- and she disappeared quick enough for him to be hit by the man again- as if he was hiding behind her when she was in Gon's vision. "Killua, she was just here!"   
  
"No she wasn't, she hasn't moved from-" Killua had merely just blinked, but the woman had disappeared once again. This was so annoying! Did she have a double, a clone like Castro used?! At this rate, Killua's other plan wouldn't work! They had to be able to stop him for at least one second, but the woman was distracting them so much- something clicked in Killua's head, and he finally understood. He looked to Gon, who had seemed to catch onto the same thing.  
  
Gon was now going after the man- not keeping his eyes off of him.  _Gon managed to come to the same conclusion...he really could become one of the best hunters out there._ _Ging..you don't even deserve to be called this amazing guy's dad._ Killua rushed after the two, ignoring the distractions or attacks coming from the woman- they weren't very precise, and easy to dodge once he had gotten the hang of it.

Gon and the man exchanged some hits, the fighting going back and forth for a while.  _He probably wants to use his ability but...this guy doesn't even call for it. He relies solely on his trick._ Killua watched the two go at it for a while- until the man was standing where he needed to be. "Gon, now!"   
  
"Jan..ken...!" Gon turned to the man, standing still and containing the aura in his fist- the man who had been on the chase suddenly stopped in his tracks- and was electrocuted. When he looked down, he realized he was standing in one of the puddles made on the pool's floor- and Killua was electrifying the water that had made a straight path to it. Gon was barely out of range, standing on dry ground. Gon laughed awkwardly and rubbed his head.   
  
"I didn't really want to use such a dirty trick but, when I realized that he was doing the same thing, it seemed fair." Gon poked the body of the unconscious man with his foot. He was still breathing, and the woman was nowhere to be seen.   
  


* * *

"And that's when I realized..."   
  
"The woman WAS the ability!" Gon finished Killua's sentence happily, watching Lou tie up the man as they waited for him to gain consciousness. Killua pouted, not getting to explain his conclusion. Lou laughed loudly at the two teens.   
  
"Really..who woulda thought. Some ability that is. Anyway...I suppose it's time for the important part. When's he gonna wake up?"   
  
"Probably soon, I only used a light shock." Killua shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"...A light shock? The man's unconscious. You kids are seriously dangerous....whoever taught you nen, I wonder if they regret it." Lou tilted his hat down, and the sudden entrance of Q made everyone turn their heads.   
  
"Q!" Gon excitedly called out to her and she waved back.   
  
"Oh my...this poor man. I knew you two were strong. It's only sad to see that your enemy was so weak!" She smiled widely, walking next to the man and repeatedly shaking him. "Wakey wakey!"   
  
"I uh- I don't think that'll-" A sudden groan from the man interrupted Lou's sentence, leaving him dumbfounded. He coughed awkwardly into his hand. "So did you two find out anything about who he was?"   
  
Killua and Gon both whistled and looked at the ground innocently.   
  
".....Well, s'fine. What I'm here for." Lou took the man's shoulders in his hands, brushing Q to the side and staring at the man in the face. When the man came to, his eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Wait- no! I know who you are! Please, stop- I beg of you!" The man started crying, trembling awfully in Lou's hands. Q folded her arms, taking notice of Gon and Killua's reactions- they were both silent. Neither moved, but exchanged a secret glance after Q had turned away. Why was he so afraid? Was Lou somebody to be afraid of? He had called himself a sheriff, but, what kind exactly?   
  
"You're going to answer yes to my next question. Do you know who I am?" "

Y-yes!"

"And are you with the Eden Tree?"

".....Yes."   
  
The man's head fell, his shoulders slumping as he broke into a sob. Lou let go of him roughly. When Lou got up, Gon spoke up.  
  
"Why?" Gon was looking directly at the mystery man- ignoring everyone else in the room.   
  
"W-why? Because...they...they told me they'd let me keep my son...the government wants to take him away from me...after I lost my wife. They said I couldn't handle it- But I can't lose him, please! We'd all just live peacefully after this mission...just the three of us!" Gon's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Your ability...that's your wife, isn't it?" Gon was growing more and more concerned with the man.  
  
"Y..yes..after she died..I found out about nen..and I..." The man was sniffling, sobbing uncontrollably as Lou grew agitated. "I just wanted us to be a family again. She can't talk, but just..having her there. It makes my son so happy...Please, just let me go! I'm begging you! I just want to go back..!" Killua, who was entirely unshaken, looked to Gon, who was clenching his teeth and staring at the floor. Killua had seen people beg for their lives plenty of times- but now, it was so...relatable. He avoided eye contact with anyone else, hiding his face by turning around.   
  
"Lou...you can't kill him- we can't!"  
"He's still a member, don't matter the reason. Sorry Gon." Lou took out his revolver, aiming it at the man's head.   
  
"Pl-Please! No!" The man was desperate. Gon jumped forward, grabbing Lou's arm that was raising the gun. He couldn't just let this man die like this..! He had to do something!   
  
There was a gunshot, which made Killua turn around with a wave of fear overcoming him- Did something  happen?! Who was hurt?! 

..

.

There was a moment of silence as Gon opened his closed eyes, looking up at Lou who had fired the gun into the ceiling. It went through the glass in a small hole- meaning nobody had been hurt. Gon felt relieved, looking back to the man- who was now missing his head.  
  
The gross thump brought everyone back into reality, looking back to Q, who had decapitated the man with one of the clawed hands protruding from her back. Her serious face went back into a smile. "Sorry, I just didn't really like the way he was looking at us! It was so gross. Anyway, an Eden Member's dead, so good job everyone! Let's have cake tonight!" She clapped her hands excitedly, picking up the man's body with one of her arms and bouncing out of the room.   
  
Lou, Killua, and Gon, were all silent. Killua looked over to Gon, worried. He had been around death his whole life- but Gon- Gon valued life so much. He had just tried to save the man who had been trying to kill him merely moments earlier. Gon's eyes were dark, and he was staring off into the distance as if he had just seen his life flash before his eyes- which in a way it had. The sudden severity of their situation was suddenly pounded into their heads- in what seemed like less than a few seconds.   
  
"Gon.." Killua reached out to him, his hand freezing in place when Gon spoke.  
  
"We...didn't even know his name." Gon looked at the blood splatter that mixed in with the water on the pool floor- "....And we killed him." 

 


	8. truth

The next morning was a listless one. Killua woke up without Gon smiling at him, without him laying next to him- and it broke his heart. Waking up alone in a cold empty hotel room on a ship was not something he thought he'd ever find himself doing. The air felt stagnant and the footsteps in the hall seemed louder than ever. He may have woken up alone, but he knew exactly where Gon was. He headed to the pool area- which had since been cleaned up. He wasn't sure by who, or when it had even happened- but the area was sparkling and looked just like it did when they had first got there- except for the small bullet hole in the ceiling. Gon was right where the incident had occurred- just staring up into the bullet hole as if it were staring back at him. Killua didn't know the words to say. But he had to say something...if both of them kept it in again, they knew how'd it end up. He kept going through the words in his mind- how could he get through to him? How could he reach Gon when he was so far away like this?  
  
"Gon." He called out the name- Gon's attention not turning to him as his shoulder twitched.  
  
"He's dead because of us." Gon's eyes looked downwards, to the area that the blood had been. It had twisted and curled in and out of the puddles, making a sickening almost abstract painting. That sight was burned into Gon's mind. "We basically killed him."

  
"Q killed him." Killua stated bluntly.

  
"But if we hadn't-" Gon suddenly looked frustrated, punching the air with his fist as he turned to face Killua- who could tell he had gotten no sleep. "If we hadn't captured him, he'd be alive, and he'd go back to his family! It's all our fault, just like it was my fault with Kite!" Gon paused, seemingly shocked he had let the words slip. He covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
"Gon...that wasn't your fault. We couldn't have known...how strong they were. We did the best thing we could have in that situation, and it turned out okay."  
  
"What about yesterday, did we do the best thing then?" Gon was dejected, his head falling as he started to leave the room in a rush. His tone was serious and his face showed no emotion, and Killua knew it was happening again. He just needed to stop him, to do something- to reach out and tell him to spill everything! But by the time Killua had made up his mind, Gon had already left.

...

Gon wandered around the boat alone until it was late, not being contacted by Q or Lou and avoiding Killua- he didn't want him to see him like this.

While Gon was walking down the hallway, he passed by a mirror- he took only a glimpse of himself. The dark circles under his eyes made him pause. He looked awful. He reached up to his face and something made him terribly upset. He looked so...weak. He hated it. Had he been crying, too? The redness around his eyes and puffiness of his face- he hated that. In a fit, he brought back his fist and smashed the mirror into thousands of pieces. He didn't cover his fist with any sort of aura, so he started bleeding at the knuckles.  _Maybe i deserve this._ He stared at the bloodied fist in his hand.  _For all the people who have put themselves in danger for me._  
  
While he was leaning his forehead into the broken mirror, a familiar voice called out to him.  
  
"Gon."   
  
He turned to see Kite, who looked at his fist with a blank expression.  
  
"Come with me." Kite grabbed his arm, leading him back to a nurse's office where they stayed as Gon's hand was patched up. She didn't ask questions, being as polite as possible while bandaging the hand. Kite also said little, just watching and making sure things were going smoothly and asking if it hurt every so often. When the nurse saw them off, Kite dragged Gon back to the dining room. They both sat across from each other, Gon awkwardly fidgeting.  
  
"I heard what happened- someone died." Kite spoke bluntly and monotonically.  Gon looked up from the table, suddenly realizing that Kite was in this whole situation as well. Did he know about the Eden Tree? About Lou and Q? Maybe now was the time to ask..."...And yes, I know about the Eden Tree."

"You can read minds?!" Gon slammed his fist on the table and stood up while a few people around stared, causing Kite to try and settle him down.  
  
"No, I could just tell what you were thinking." Kite gave a half-smile as Gon sunk back into his chair. "I figured you two would get involved eventually, I'm just a bit upset it was so soon. And it seems you're stuck right in the middle of it, too."   
  
"The middle..?" Gon tilted his head.   
  
"The hunter association seems to be split on this one. There are people who want to kill the Eden Tree members while there are some who wish to spare them and send them back to where they came from on aircrafts, before we reach the dark continent. The line is split so evenly, that it's hard to tell what's going to happen."   
  
"What side are you on..?" Gon questioned, though he was sure he already knew the answer. Kite nodded as they put their hand on their cheek.   
  
"I wonder...what do you think?"   
  
"I think you want to send them back!"   
  
"Well, you're right." Kite opened a menu and starting flipping through the pages lazily. "You know I hate taking lives unless it's necessary- humans or animals. As long as the Eden Tree keeps their hands off the dark continent, they won't pose a threat. Unless, of course, they grow in numbers. I also thought about that, but they've been around for many years already. Not only that- but most members are either children of older members or people blackmailed into joining. They aren't very good at missionary work, so I doubt saving a few extra people on this boat will hurt us in the end."  
  
Gon lowered his head, thinking about the man who had been killed yesterday- he said the organization would protect him from the government who wanted to take away his son- that was blackmail, in a way, right? Or was it something else..? He tried to think hard, but just ended up a little more confused.  
  
"Anyway....who recruited you?" Kite was still flipping through the menu, stopping at every sweet treat they saw and debating whether or not it was worth it. 

"Lou..and Q." Kite's menu dropped and the sound caught Gon off guard, he looked up and Kite was showing an expression he hadn't seen on them in a long time- they were shocked.   
  
"Did Lou use his ability on you?" They suddenly got very serious, leaning in towards Gon. Gon nodded. "That isn't good..."  
  
"Why? Can you tell me about them?" The man- yesterday- he looked so scared when he saw Lou. He had to find out what kind of people they were.   
  
"I can tell you what I know. Lou is pretty much the leader of the side that wants to kill the Eden Tree, and Q is his right-hand woman, in a way. The two didn't know each other before this voyage- so they teamed up because of that goal. Q- full name- Q Ail- she's a bounty hunter. She used to be a street performer, a juggler I think- but something happened, and she became a private investigator-turned bounty hunter. She's known for catching some pretty big name targets. There have been rumors she wants the bounty on Killua's head...Her nen arms are probably conjured- I heard they can be severed easily, while the palms are strong."  
  
Gon straightened up in his chair- was Killua okay? He had fought her after all- she was tough! But no match for Killua...he would probably be fine. He suddenly felt antsy, and like he needed to go check on him.   
  
"Relax, it's just a rumor. She wouldn't get away with doing something like that on this ship before we reach the dark continent. Lou on the other hand...he's tough. He calls himself a sheriff- but he's more like a vigilante. He kills whoever he thinks is in the wrong- no matter who it is. And his morals might be...a bit askew. He has no mercy in him. Nobody knows why- or what his past may be. But I do know about his ability- and you need to be careful, Gon."  
  
"Eh? Why? Isn't it just a lie detector?"   
  
"Lou Dodger's nen ability is called Deputy's Honor. And it's a manipulation technique- he gets you to answer his first question with Yes, and the second you have to answer honestly- and if you do both of these things, you're now his 'deputy' and that stays intact until one task is carried out- the moment he says 'Deputy Gon, jump off this boat-' you'll do it. No questions asked, no room to fight. He can only use this ability to create deputies once a day, so take advantage of that. He fakes having not used it all the time, scaring people into telling the truth. I heard it also might mess up his memory, so that might be important as well. But for now..be cautious."   
  
"R-right!" Gon got up from his chair, there was a  need to check on Killua and tell him all this information. "I have to let Killua know!"   
  
"Of course." Kite nodded, folding their arms over their chest. "But take care. and..Gon. What happened to that man- it was a misinformed mistake and nothing else. Let's make sure it never happens again."  
  
Gon looked down at his bandaged fist and nodded. There were still other Eden Tree members on this boat- and he needed to make sure he was doing all he could to help them escape- even if it meant going against the others. He didn't want any more people like that man to die...so he wouldn't let it be in vain. He wouldn't let it eat at him anymore, he needed to go to Killua!

* * *

 

Gon found Killua in the room- he was flipping through some weird channels that Gon didn't recognize.   
  
"Gon!-" Killua suddenly turned off the TV. Gon stomped into the room with so much vigor that Killua thought the floor was gonna collapse.  
  
"I'm SO MAD!!" He huffed and sat next to Killua on the bed, holding his legs up to his chest.  
  
"Wh-what? Wait? I thought you were depressed?"   
  
"I WAS!!! But-" Gon went off on a very long rant about Q and Lou, and the Eden Tree Association. He talked about everything he and Kite had, watching Killua's expression grow angrier by the second.   
  
"Those bastards! They totally tricked us! If we would have known that was their plan, we wouldn't have joined!" Killua threw his head into a pillow and screamed.  
  
"What do we doooo..." Gon slumped forward and hid his face in the bed.   
  
"Well, we just keep pretending we're with them. When they tell us about targets, we'll just spare them and tell them to lay low and act like we killed them or something!" Killua was speaking as if he had the perfect master plan, showing off his sly smile.   
  
"You know I'm a bad liar Killua." Gon rolled over from having his face in the bed when he spoke. "Besides, we can't lie to Lou..."  
  
"...You're right. Dammit." Killua laid back down next to him, both of the two trying to think up a solution and failing miserably a few more times.   
  
This went on for what seemed like hours, not being able to find out what to do. They couldn't hide, they couldn't run- they were on a boat. There were people who needed to be saved, but how would they end up doing that? And if they did save those people, would they really be saving everyone else who those people wanted to get rid of? The back and forth went on forever, a logical conclusion still not being reached.  
  
Eventually, when the two had become silent, Killua spoke up to break through it.  
  
"Hey, Gon."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What happened to your hand?"   
  
"I punched a mirror."   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"I didn't like how my face looked."   
  
"Wow, you're stupid. You look fine- i mean cute- I mean-handsome?- I-" Killua started stuttering and Gon laughed.  
  
"It wasn't that! I mean...I just looked weak. I thought, I couldn't even protect a guy who was sitting right in front of me. ..I couldn't save him." Gon's voice grew quieter and Killua knew he had to speak up. He put his hand on Gon's, who intertwined their fingers in response.  
  
"We messed up, but it's on both of us. We were both there. But so were they- Q and Lou. You said we could do it if we stick together, remember? That means stuff like this too." Killua didn't like being the one saying cheesy stuff, but he knew the situation called for it- Gon needed to be reminded this wasn't something he needed to go through alone. Gon squeezed Killua's hand.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"We might go through more awful things- more people might die- but we need to stay strong. I'll protect you, I promise. So if something happens..or...or you just need me...just let me know! When you don't tell anyone how you feel or what you're going through, you just...really make me mad, and worried!" Killua's face was staring at the wall- he couldn't look at Gon while saying stuff like this. It was just too much for him to say it at all.  
  
"Okay, from now on I'll tell you everything."   
  
"Good, that's what I m-"  
  
"I love you, Killua!"   
  
Killua's heart hurt and he flushed a deep red. He was silent for so long that Gon got worried.  
  
Did he mean that as a friend...? That's what he had to mean. There couldn't have been any other meaning to it.  
  
"G-Go to sleep, stupid."   
  
"Okay, Goodnight!"   
  
  
  



	9. Split

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a doodle i did of my hxh ocs in this fanfic here if you want to know what they look like!: https://imgur.com/a/dC8gaLj
> 
> i should rly color them...
> 
> kanataminato.tumblr.com is my tumblr!

"It's been three days...." Gon was absentmindedly playing with Killua's hair while the other played on his handheld console. They were in an area of the ship that was sort of like a giant lounge- there were bars around that they weren't allowed to sit at, and tables filled with countless hunters speaking in hushed whispers. It was almost as if the battle going on behind the scenes were something made up- a rumor, nothing more. And like rumors tend to make everyone antsy, they all seemed on edge- that was, except for the two teenage boys who seemed to be relaxing comfortably on one of the sofas.

Killua was leaning back on Gon's chest from between his legs, the two often did this to get comfortable. Gon rested his chin on Killua's head.

"I'm bored...I wish they'd call us." Gon peeked down to see Killua concentrating on the game- his fingers moving so quickly Gon could barely keep track of them. His mind starting wondering how much Killua had improved since they'd last met. They were both stronger now, but he had barely gotten to prove himself. Then he started wondering if he should be so concerned about something like that- maybe he just wanted to be praised.

"It's probably better they haven't. We still have no idea what we're going to do." Killua spoke calmly while still keeping his entire focus on the game. "The plan is to warn their target and hide them- but it's those two we're talking about. If we ran into them even once while trying to save the person they want dead, we're dead too."

Gon watched Killua's sprite on the screen avoid the enemies with speed and ease- the quantity increasing every time he got closer to the end. He started thinking about how he felt. Would they be able to avoid Q and Lou and the others involved in killing off the Eden Tree members? And even if they did, or they managed to save a few people- they'd have to be hidden until they could leave. Kite had told Gon and Killua about a secret storage area that was hidden with someone's nen ability- a door that needed to be open with a secret code. It sort of functioned like Knov's nen. That was their best bet.

"Gon." Killua shut off the game, sitting up so that he was in front of the other. "We might be able to get away with the target if one of us distracts them. As long as we have those two's full attention, they won't be able to give orders to anyone else and we'll be able to get to the storage room. I'll be the one who distracts them, so you take whoever they're after to the secret room. Okay?"

Gon didn't like this. He completely trusted and had faith in Killua's ability to distract them with lies, and he knew he could pull it off - but if Lou used his ability, Killua was basically outed- and the image of the man losing his head flashed into his mind. All Lou would need to do was to tell him to stand still, and Killua would be done for. He couldn't let that happen. Losing Killua...was something he never wanted to go through.

"....No."

"Wha..What do you mean 'no' , this isn't for you to decide! We both know you're a terrible liar!" Killua stood up, causing Gon to do the same. Everyone else seemed to ignore them. They were both looking at each other angrily, Gon folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"I'll just think of something else! We'll just distract them another way!" Gon exclaimed. Killua suddenly took note of how loud they were being, and put his palm over Gon's mouth, shushing him. He looked behind his shoulder at the other hunters- they couldn't be sure which side they were on. Trusting everyone at this point was impossible, and knowing who was who was just as hard. Killua grabbed Gon's hand and dragged him out of the room, the two continuing to argue in the hallway.

"They're both educated on what's going on on this boat, it's going to be impossible to trick them. Kite's busy rounding up the other members, it has to be one of us. We have to do something. Just..let me do this, Gon." The stern and determined look in Killua's eyes as the two kept walking through the hallways was noticeable to Gon, despite him not facing the other directly. Gon stared at their hands as Killua walked in front-

Gon had every right to be worried. Lou's ability was dangerous, but could Killua possibly do something before he could speak the words? Killua was lightning fast now. If Lou even began to speak the word Deputy, he could knock him out before the rest of the command. Q was the problem, her reactions were sharp- if Killua knocked out Lou, she wouldn't stand by idly. Was he fast enough to take them both out..?

Gon stopped walking, forcing Killua to a halt. When Killua turned to face him, he was shocked to see Gon looking directly at him with a serious expression.

"....Fine. I believe in you, Killua. I know you can do it. But if something happens- you have to escape. No matter what it means." Gon's serious expression almost unsettled Killua- he had lost the light in his eyes and Killua knew the intent behind his words. He meant leaving the target to die. He meant even if it means killing one of them. Killua knew this, though he didn't want to acknowledge it. He let go of Gon's hand.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around...?" He spoke quietly, hiding his eyes. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of happy. Gon was putting all his trust in him- and not only that, but he was showing his direct concern. Killua knew he cared, but hearing him say it out loud made him incredibly embarrassed, flustered, happy, and conflicted all at the same time. Gon was putting him above all else- but that was also kind of dangerous. If they ignored the target, were they really so much better than the killers themselves..? Killua was arguing with himself in his head when Gon spoke up.

"Well.. I just wanted to be the one to say it this time. I think because I kind of understand...how you were feeling." Gon was laughing nervously, his shoulders shrugging it off.

"How I was feeling when...? What are you talking about?"

"When you told me to stay hidden no matter how many people died....remember?"

"...That was so long ago, there's no point in thinking about the past now." Killua turned around, continuing to head down the hallway and to their room while Gon tagged along behind him.

"I know! But...I didn't really understand at the time. And I ended up really hurting you...I know you say you forgive me and I promise to do better! But- I...after you were gone for so long, I realized...I pushed you away to try and make sure you didn't crash and burn with me. I couldn't see anything but what was in front of me, and I ended up alone because of it." Gon's voice was shaking, and Killua kept walking at a brisk pace. Gon kept struggling to keep up with him.

"We were just kids, Gon. We made mistakes. It's okay, so you don't need to worry, we talked about this right?" Killua's wrist was suddenly grabbed by the other, and the strength in it made Killua turn around and face Gon- who was choking back tears.

"Please don't go away again, Killua." Killua's entire body froze. It felt like time stopped. Had those two years really been that much of a toll on Gon? Killua had to stop and think about it- he had spent the two years with Alluka, Palm, Meleoreon, and Ikalgo. Occasionally, he would visit the other hunters he knew and kept in contact with everyone. But Gon....Gon had been entirely alone again. He didn't even have Mito while he was training. All he had was his teacher, who was so many years older than him that talking to him as a peer was just intimidating in itself. But Gon had grown up alone, running through the forest...so why was this bothering him now? Was it Killua's fault...?

"Please...Don't go." Gon hung his head low, his tears falling to the soft carpet on the floor of the hallway.

"H..hey...I'm here now, don't cry, okay? I'm not planning on dying." Killua hugged Gon close. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what Gon was feeling now. The two stayed that way in the hallway for a bit, until Gon's tears suddenly stopped as abruptly as they had started.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." He wiped his eyes with his sleeves, quickly going back to smiling as if nothing had happened. "Anyway! We need to work on a plan right? Your distraction plan!" The sudden switch gave Killua whiplash; was Gon hiding it again? Or was he just trying to make himself feel better? Either way, it would be best for them to move on. If they were too distracted now, they'd never accomplish their goals. They'd never make it to the dark continent- and Killua had to make sure they made it.  
  
Killua finally made it to their room and opened the door, making sure it was closed and they were alone before he continued with his plan.  
  
"All we need to do is make sure they're not in the same area- not even the same floor- so they can't use En. I'll text you when I see them, and you can assume I'll distract them right after that. I'll keep my phone on call in my pocket, so you can listen in and make sure everything's going smoothly. If they aren't fooled and they start heading towards you, you'll know. Make sure you mute yourself on call so you don't give me away."  
  
Gon was nodding, watching Killua calmly explain everything.  
  
"Once we get them to the storage area, I'll stop distracting them and it'll be like their target never existed. After this...they probably won't trust us anymore. But it'll be worth saving one person."   
  
"...Right. We'll be making enemies of them..." Gon clenched his fist, looking frustrated. Lou and Q had seemed like such good people....like people he and Killua could get along with. They all had the same goal in mind- but everyone was going about it in too many different ways. Why couldn't they just come to an agreement? Maybe if he could talk to them- they would listen. They were people, too. People can change.   
  
"..Yeah, are you okay with that?" Killua asked.  
  
"....Yes."   
  


* * *

 

The next morning, Gon and Killua were both awoken by the sound of Killua's phone buzzing- and a message from Lou. However, it wasn't what they were expecting- instead of a target's name, it just said.   
  
"We need to talk. Meet me in the lounge in an hour."   
  
Killua's immediate reaction was suspicion; could they have somehow caught onto their plan? Did one of the hunters in that lounge tell them something? Were they followed? So many questions started racing through his mind that he almost completely missed Gon, who was walking out of the room.  
  
"Gon- We can't just-"  
  
"If he just wants to talk, this is good for us. We should go."   
  
Killua was going to protest, but Gon was already heading for the lounge. If they were in public, Lou wouldn't be able to do anything- even if they were surrounded by hunters of his same group, there were bound to be other people there. They wouldn't make such an obvious mistake. Killua and Gon headed straight for the lounge, deciding to wait there early to meet Lou.  
  
They sat at a table that was in the center, watching everyone including the staff come and go. They were both on edge, using gyo every so often to look around and check if anything strange was going on. However...nothing happened. The lounge was playing it's soft comforting music, people were occasionally laughing and eating happily, and everything looked to be ordinary. The moment Gon and Killua started relaxing, Lou entered the room.  
  
They both watched him quietly, he said nothing as he sat down with them at their table. The group exchanged awkward glances. Killua wasn't sure how to react- did he trust them? Was he suspicious of them? If he tried to use his ability now- what would they do? He drummed his fingers on his leg, preparing himself for any scenario. Gon, completely sure that he wasn't in any danger, was scarfing down one of the desserts.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to ya."   
  
Killua and Gon both stopped  moving, unsure of what to do or say. Killua's hand stopped, and he found himself caught off guard if for only a moment because of Lou's words. He quickly went back to being cautious- Lou was a master of using words, he was sure of that. If he was able to trick people into telling the truth without using his ability- he was not only a manipulator in the nen sense, but the actual sense of the word. Could what he was saying right now even be trusted?  
  
As Killua grew more suspicious, Gon innocently questioned the man.  
  
"For what?"   
  
"That man. Somethin' didn't feel right. I wasn't gonna kill 'em, but Q...I can't stop 'er. Eden Tree members aren't supposed to have family outside of the society- so I'm confused. They're either converted or killed immediately. It coulda been he was a new convert. The Association woulda killed his son unless he converted him anyway."   
  
"So they blackmail people into joining and use their families as bait- saying they'll kill them too unless they join." Killua watched as Gon slowly lowered his fork, staring sadly at his plate. Killua rested his hand on his cheek, trying to seem casual while in reality preparing to attack at any moment.  
  
"Right-" Lou continued, and Killua noticed something- he was relaxed. Too relaxed for a man that should be weary of every enemy around him. Did he really trust them that much? No. There had to be a reason- "Anyway...I heard there's a revolution startin' up on the other side. People actually want to save the Eden tree. But if we let that happen....if even ONE member sneaks through our clutches....we're all dead. That's why I need to check everyone. So I'm puttin' out a proposition for you two. I need you to be spies."  
  
"Eh?" Gon tilted his head, utterly baffled.  
  
"...You want us to pretend to be with the other side, and lead you to them." Killua spoke calmly.  
  
"Basically. I trust you two, and you're neutral parties for now." Lou threw his cowboy boots up on the table, crossing his legs.  Killua knew that was a lie as soon as the words came out of his mouth- he didn't trust them, this was a threat. He was suspicious of them, and he was telling them if they didn't follow orders there would be consequences. Killua couldn't help it, he broke out in a cold sweat. He attempted to hide it the best he could.  
  
"Yeah. We'll do our best." Killua smiled slyly, trying to hide his true intentions. Gon, who didn't really understand how to read Lou's actions but understood what was going on, shrugged.  
  
"Lou...what kind of hunter are you?"   
  
"I'm a bad guy hunter. That's all there is to it, really. Why? You wanna join my gang?" Lou laughed loudly, taking his feet off the table and leaning forward to rustle Gon's hair. Killua flinched, he almost had attacked him right there and then- but nothing more was happening, Lou leaned back in his chair right after. "If someone does somethin' evil, I kill em. Less bad guys in the world."  
  
"Something evil like...?" Gon was questioning him seriously and Killua knew this wasn't out of his normal curiosity- he was trying to get information. He really thought he could talk his way out of this one- to change Lou's mind- to make some sort of agreement. He was trying to read Lou's character.  
  
"Well, evil, duh! Stealing from the poor, killing someone innocent-" He eyed Killua while he said this. It sent a shiver down Killua's back as the lenses in his eyes refocused themselves. "tryin to kill the whole world? Hahaha! Evil, you know what I mean! If you have the power to fight it- you should use it! Even if it means givin' up on everything else."  
  
"That doesn't sound right..." Gon kept talking and Killua almost kicked him under the table to make him stop- but he avoided it easily. "What if someone used to do something bad, but they changed their mind? Or they were forced to do bad things that they didn't want to? What if someone did something bad- to um...save someone...or something..."   
  
"People never change, Gon." Lou was standing up now, lowering his hat so the two could no longer see his face. Killua straightened himself in his chair, while Gon was still sadly staring at Lou. The cowboy continued to speak in a low tone- the comforting atmosphere of before was gone. "Everyone always goes back to their true nature. Even hunters. Hell, you could say we're born this way." He lifted his head and he had a slightly terrifying grin on his face. "Anyway, I'll contact ya'll again soon. Look forward to workin with you, partners."   
  
Gon and Killua exchanged looks, neither knowing the correct way to respond. They watched as he waved goodbye and left the lounge with no further action. There was a long silence before Gon spoke up.  
  
"He's wrong...and we're gonna show him."   
  
  



	10. moonlight

The next few days there was no contact from Lou. This lead to Killua and Gon falling back into relaxing and enjoying their time together. Both knew it would come to an end eventually, and decided to savor it while they still could.   
  
The two were on a deck of the ship at nighttime. This particular deck was covered in pools shaped like various marine life, all illuminated with sparkling blue water. The deck itself was wooden and lined with various decorations including lights shaped like jellyfish which cast gentle blue and pink hues over everything. There were bars that lined the deck, all closed due to the dire circumstances. The occasional gleam of a glass bottle would occasionally catch one's eye.   
  
The air had a gentle ocean breeze, and a subtle warmth. Killua and Gon were warm as they rested their feet in a hot tub, while laying on their backs looking at the sky like they did so long ago. The gentle, barely noticeable swaying of the boat caused a trance-like state in both of them. It was like something they both had dreamed, or longed for. Neither wanted to move or disturb it- or even speak. They were sitting in a comforting silence as the night grew darker- both of them illuminated in a clear light of a full moon. What could be heard was nothing but the ocean waves and the wind.   
  
When Gon looked over to Killua, he noticed a comforting smile on the other's face. Killua was so beautiful. He was the most beautiful thing in the world. He was the most precious thing in the world. Gon knew he was in love with him. It wasn't the love he had for Aunt Mito, or Leorio, or Kurapika. He wanted Killua to be someone special. When was the right time to ask him though? Right now, was doing that a smart idea? He kept thinking it over in his head.   
  
"Hey Killua?" Gon finally broke the silence- Killua's eyes opening as he looked at him. Gon felt his heart throb. He wanted to tell him right then and there what he was thinking and feeling, but knew they should be focusing on the mission. For now, there was more he wanted to know about Killua. What were his plans after this entire thing was over? If he was planning to go back to how things were, would Gon be able to handle it and being separated again?  
  
"What?"   
  
"What are your goals?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Killua questioned him honestly; he had plenty of goals in mind for this mission.  
  
"For the future. What do you want to do?" The question caught Killua a bit off-guard and he thought for a moment before answering.   
  
"Hmm....I guess I want to protect my family...and just keep living my best life. I want to keep living how _I_ want to live." Killua put his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky as Gon continued to admire him.  _Killua is really strong. Mentally and Physically._ He thought. There was a part of him that wanted to be more like him.   
  
"Living...how you want to live.." Gon repeated the words to himself as he closed his eyes in thought. What kept coming to mind was too many different things to choose from. However, there was one goal he was set on.   
  
"What are your goals, Gon?" Killua peeked at the other, noticing how Gon's expression became troubled after he had been asked.   
  
"....To find Ging, I guess. To become stronger. If I'm not strong, then..." Although Gon had trailed off quietly, Killua knew what he meant. Gon thought that if he wasn't strong, life wasn't worth living. That wasn't right, and Killua knew he had to say something. But what would he say? What was the right and wrong option in this?  
  
"There's more than life to being strong, Gon. It's okay to be weak sometimes. Do you have any goals that don't include Ging? What do  _you_ want to do?" Killua sat up, leaning back on his hands and kicking his feet around in the water. He watched Gon for a reaction - if Ging wasn't involved, just what would Gon do? He had been his driving motivation for years. Even now, he was still chasing after him in a different way. It made Killua sad to see. There was so much more he could do and see...so much more they could have done together.   
  
"Well..." Gon joined Killua in sitting up, folding his arms and thinking deeply. He rolled his head around a few times, Killua laughing at how hard he was trying to come up with something. "I know! I want to see all the people I used to know again! Like Zushi and Knuckle and Shoot and- and I want to go hunt for treasure! I want to go see all the ruins that have been discovered- I want to see more things, and help more people." Gon started talking excitedly, waving his arms around as he spoke. He eventually got a bit quiet, letting his hands fall on his lap. "...and I want to stay with Killua."   
  
"F-for how long?" Killua got flustered, and Gon grabbed one of Killua's hands with both of his, holding it. His eyes seemed to sparkle and it made Killua's heart race. He was getting really close..! And they were holding hands!  
  
"Forever!" Gon smiled widely, and Killua felt his entire body heat up.  
  
"That's....I...Um....I..." The white haired boy stuttered, looking for a response. It was too much for him to bear. Gon didn't realize that he had pretty much just proposed to Killua without even asking him to be his boyfriend first. Gon turned gloomy when Killua didn't answer, loosening his grip on his hand.  
  
"Is that impossible?" Gon knew he was asking a lot of him and either way, he knew he would have to accept the answer. If Killua wanted to go back to staying apart so he could focus on his goals, and Gon could focus on his, he would understand. His only issue was...he wanted to be included. Was it okay for him to ask that?  
  
"O-of course not! We'll stay together forever, then!" Killua grabbed Gon's hands with both of his, and tried to keep a straight face when he spoke. He felt like his heart was going to explode just saying something like that, but the look on Gon's face made it worth it. Gon went from a surprised expression to one of pure joy, laughing happily. The scene burned itself into Killua's head- Gon was smiling at him so innocently. The gentle breeze moved through his spiky hair and the reflections off the pool water made it feel surreal and dreamlike.   
  
_I don't want this to end._ He thought. He wanted to see more things with Gon by his side. He wanted to show Gon all of of the places he had travelled around with Alluka, showing him the customs he had learned to try and impress and make himself look cooler. He wanted them both to be happy, to be safe. It was then he realized that he had the same goals as Gon. But even if they stayed together forever, would Gon still go off and find someone else to love? Even if he did, Killua would support him entirely. Even if it meant getting hurt.   
  
"Then I'll be counting on you from now on!" Gon moved forward so that their foreheads were almost touching, looking into Killua's eyes intently. Killua didn't know, but Gon loved his eyes. He loved everything about him. Even the parts Killua wasn't proud of, or tried to hide. Gon loved all of it. He loved Killua. As much as he wanted to say it, and have them be dating right then and there- he knew they had to focus on more important things happening. And if they did, and he got hurt- he knew Killua would get hurt even worse. So maybe..not saying anything was the best idea right now.   
  
"I-idiot..you don't have to be so formal." Killua avoided eye contact, knowing Gon would point out his blushing face at any minute.  
  
"Why are you getting so emba-" Killua pushed Gon into the pool before he could finish his sentence. Gon's head popped out a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey! What was that for!?"   
  
"You know what it was! Stop acting like you don't! Anyway, we should go back!" Killua stood up as Gon pouted in the pool. Gon didn't want this moment to end, either. But for him, there was always more waiting for him and Killua. More that he was excited to see and experience. He jumped out of the pool and shook the water off the best that he could, Killua getting splashed with it in the process.  
"What are you, a dog?! Use a towel!" Killua grabbed one and threw it over Gon's head, shaking it back and forth as he dried the other off. Gon just laughed again.  
  
"Sorry, sorry~ But you were the one who threw me in!" Gon stuck out his tongue and Killua considered throwing him back in if not for how insanely cute he looked.   
  
"You deserved it. Anyway, I'll be the first one back to the room~" Killua turned on his heels and started running and Gon ran after him, both of them laughing happily. The moonlight soon became hidden behind the clouds, leaving the pool area entirely dark after the two had left.  
  
..

.

 

* * *

 

 The next day, the two were woken up by Lou's message reading the name of a woman. Gon recognized the name instantly- it was on the nametag of the nurse who had healed his hand a few days ago. Killua and Gon went over the plan thousands of times- enough to where they were both sick of it. Killua would distract Lou and Q while Gon would lead the woman to the nen safe room. If Killua's cellphone turned off or stopped responding, Gon would lead the woman to safety before coming to check on him. The only speedbump they encountered was knowing who's side the woman was on- if she was with Q and Lou, there was a chance she could turn traitor and turn them both in to them for trying to help the Eden tree members.   
  
They had no way of finding out for sure, so Gon decided to trust his intuition. Killua was skeptical, but knew Gon could hold his own if she ended up being a traitor. If that happened, he could still escape after distracting the others safely.   
  
So, they began their plan as soon as possible- Killua heading out the door to go find Q and Lou. "Be careful, Gon." He had a serious expression, and Gon nodded back.   
  
"You too, Killua." Gon's nerves were pumping and he was excited- something about being undercover was fun for him, though he hated lying to people. He was not only bad at it, but he spoke his mind clearly when intense feelings were involved. He left the bedroom with a strong resolve- he would save that woman whether she liked it or not! If he had to fight her then, so be it.   
  
..  
  
When he entered the nursing office, Gon saw the woman typing at a computer. He approached behind her using zetsu- and that's when he noticed what she was doing. His eyes were sharp enough that he could read the words she was typing out- a message to someone.   
  
"Someone's coming for me. I'm so scared. Many of our other members are dying or going missing on this boat and I don't want to continue with the mission. I don't know if this message will send, we might be too far out, but I have to try. Please send help! I just want to go home! If I die here, remember that I disagreed with electing that new official Prophet. The Eden tree is meant to bring peace- and we are out here fighting for our lives. Please tell Sarra and Righten that I decided to leave and go live somewhere else if I do not return."   
  
The woman suddenly broke down in tears over the keyboard, and Gon reached out to touch her shoulder gently. She gasped, turning to see the boy she had healed days earlier. Her eyes were wide and red and her face was puffy- Gon knew she had been crying for a while.   
  
"It's okay now, I'm here to help!" He smiled and the woman didn't know why, but she felt comfort. She felt warmth in that smile, and knew that this boy was not here to harm her. She wiped her eyes, almost embarrassed that she had been caught. Gon explained the situation calmly and carefully- enough so that she wouldn't feel that she was in any danger. The woman eventually agreed to follow him to the secret nen room- and Gon called Killua to tell him the news.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
"Alright...I'm starting my phase of the mission. Remember- even if the call cuts out- you have to make sure that woman is safe first."   
  
"I know. I'm counting on you Killua. Stay safe."   
  
Killua muted Gon's side of the call and approached the two he had spotted- he was lucky that they were together - but it seemed more rare for them to be apart. He had tracked them for countless days when not receiving messages, confident enough in his abilities that he knew neither of them had any idea he was doing so. He currently had them cornered in a public area- the lounge he, Lou, and Gon had met up in days before. This area was usually bustling with hunters, but just as luck would have it, it was rather empty today.  
  
This ticked Killua off, but he knew there was no turning back. This couldn't wait, he would have to act now. He braced himself, took a breath in, and tried to walk up to them as nonchalantly as possible.   
  
"Ohh~ Hello Killua!" Q waved her hand and motioned for him to sit down across from them, he did as instructed. To everyone else, this situation would have looked like three regular people having drinks at a lounge and chatting as friends. But there was so much more hiding beneath all of those at the table- so many dark secrets, and so many bodies that had been left behind in these three people's wake. Killua knew he was painting himself a target- and he felt like a cat approaching two monstrous lions. All Lou had to do was say his phrase and Killua could be mind controlled- but he knew of this phrase now, which meant he was one step ahead.   
  
"What didja need?" Lou eyed him suspiciously, rolling his drink around in his hand as the ice made a _clink_ on the side of the cup. Lou was readable- Killua could tell he was as on edge as he himself. Q, on the other hand, was a wild card- something he couldn't read. She had no bloodlust, but showed no sign of relaxing either. It was as if she was just existing- just taking up space without filling it.   
"Shouldn't ya be with Gon, findin that woman?"   
  
"Gon is handling it. There's something I wanted to ask you two first." Killua leaned forward on the table, putting his arms on it while trying to seem casual. In reality, the tension could have been cut with a knife.   
  
"Shoot, kiddo!" Q made finger guns, pointing at Killua.  
  
"Who _are you guys_ , exactly?" Q and Lou exchanged a look before laughing loudly. It _wasn't that funny.  
_   
_"_ I already told you kid, I'm a sheriff and she's a bounty hunter." Lou got serious when he answered, but Q kept on the sly smile she usually had. It was so unnerving to Killua- like a permanent mask. It reminded him somewhat of his mother- the visor made her face unreadable unless she was screaming at him- this woman was like that.   
  
"I don't mean like that. I know you know who i am" Killua continued, watching Lou lift up his face- he looked somewhat impressed Killua had caught on to that fact. "So I want to know who you are. How many have you killed- why did you kill them?"  
  
"Sounds like yer gettin a little personal there, pal." Lou leaned forward on the table as well, glaring at Killua.   
  
"Now now, it makes sense he'd be curious about that. He wants to know which side he should be rooting for after all- _and good guys don't kill_ , right?" Q looked directly at Killua after she spoke those words. It sent a shiver down his spine- he swallowed. She was trying to intimidate him, and he knew this. He wouldn't let it work, for his sake and Gon's and everyone else in that organization- he had to keep this up- just keep talking! "I'll tell you something interesting." She continued on, Lou leaning back as he watched her. Her cheshire cat-like smile never faded. "Let's imagine something fun. An audience- an audience full of your closest family and friends! They're all here to see you, to cheer you on. They're all there because you worked so hard to make people smile and laugh! And they're all laughing too!"   
  
Lou lowered his head, so Killua was unable to see his expression. When he listened to Q, he didn't want to, but he imagined an audience like what she had said- Gon, Alluka- all of his friends. People cheering him on...people being proud of him. Just what was she getting at?  
  
"Good, now- the curtain closes. You don't hear anything. It's only for a few seconds. When it opens- all of those people- they aren't laughing anymore. In fact- they're doing the opposite. It looks like...all of the blood has been drained from their bodies. They're so pale- the gasping, horrid expressions....so much despair. So much pain. It looks horrible- they aren't the expressions of the people you knew. They're the expressions of the dead." Despite her story becoming so dark, Q was still smiling through it all. Her voice even got darker, but she was still smiling. Killua clenched his hands under the table- she was dangerous. This was dangerous.   
  
"So normally, you would want to get revenge on the people who did that to them, right? So you do. You become a bounty hunter, and you do! A horrible vampire-like cult, completely wiped out! How wonderful! What a happy ending!" She clapped her hands together, and Lou looked up, looking at Killua as if to say  _do you understand, now?_  
  
"S-so if they're all gone...then..why do you keep killing?"   
  
"I just don't want to see anymore unhappy expressions. The world is so much better when the people you love are smiling, isn't it?" Q put both of her hands on her face, looking at Killua from across the table.  
  
The scene from last night flashed into Killua's head- Gon laughing happily and smiling at him below the moonlight. If the Eden tree wanted to get rid of that...were they truly the bad guys? He couldn't make up his mind. In fact, he was now facing so many conflicting feelings he started sweating physically. Gon was out there saving that woman- not all Eden tree members wanted to kill them. No, no. He was being manipulated. That's all this was- he saw Q kill that man before his eyes! But they couldn't just let him escape and risk him going to the dark continent, either...  
  
He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think.   
  
..

.  
  
Gon had been listening to the whole conversation- but he wasn't there in person. He had a goal and he was set on it, and he and the woman were almost to the safe room! Soon, Killua and he could go back to the room and continue watching the waves together- and the weird foreign game show television programs they had found one late night. That was all that was on his mind. The call had gone quite silent for a while, and that made Gon nervous.   
  
When he checked his phone, he saw that the call had been hung up. His heart dropped. He looked between the woman and the phone nervously, not knowing what to do. He knew the plan- but Killua could have been in danger and needed his help! There was no time to think! He was close enough to the door that the woman could probably locate it herself without running into danger-they were already in the lower storage room!  
  
"....I need to go, I'm sorry! Something happened- um..here, if you just keep going this way, and use the phrase "fried tofu" you'll get into the secret room, okay?!" Gon made sure the woman turned the right corner, and left as quickly as possible- 

  
_Killua, I'm coming!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this chapter and then cleared my cache and had go to back and rewrite the whole thing im d ead.


	11. weary

Gon's heart was beating out of his chest as he ran to where Killua had met Q and Lou- the lounge. He was so worried about Killua, it was all he could think about as he kept repeating Killua's name in his head. He had to be ready for any situation, and he knew this. Anything could have happened and anyone could have been hurt- he had to make sure they were okay. Everyone. As he threw open the doors, the scene in front of him should have been shocking, but gave him a sense of relief- Killua was alive.  
  
Killua was alive...but everyone around him was not. The entire lounge was covered in blood, but Q and Lou were nowhere to be seen amongst the bodies. In fact, Gon barely recognized any of the dead people laying around Killua, who was also covered in blood. His face was entirely dark and Gon called out as soon as he saw him-  
  
"Killua!!" Gon approached Killua with no hesitation. He could tell he had been crying for some time. Killua quickly wiped his eyes, though they were still dark. Gon knew something bad had happened....but did Killua end up killing all of these people because of it? If that was true, there had to be a reason.   
  
"What happened..?" Gon stood still and waited for Killua to answer.   
  
"I...we were attacked- I think my phone was broken during the attack. A bunch of Eden tree members wanted revenge for their fallen...so..."   
  
Gon didn't understand. If this was self-defense, then why did Killua look so sad? This type of thing shouldn't have bothered him. Was it because it had been so long since he killed? Or was it something else?   
  
"Killua, did you...?" Gon didn't need to finish the sentence, Killua knew what he meant. They locked eyes for a minute- Gon looking determined while Killua looked dejected.   
  
"I didn't. That's the problem.." He looked down to his hands and Gon noticed they were entirely clean. It was only his clothes and face that were splattered with blood. He put his hands into fists, slightly trembling. "I couldn't kill someone. Even if they were looking at me to kill, I couldn't do it. Lou ended up protecting me by shooting the ones that attacked me. I guess I just..." His hands fell limply to his sides, and Gon stepped closer. "I felt pretty useless."   
  
Gon took his hand, noticing the other was still slightly trembling. The warmth of Gon's palm on Killua's cold one made his entire body warm up. He was suddenly reminded of his consciousness- as if he had been pulled back into reality just by Gon's touch.   
  
"You were just thinking of ways to send them home too, weren't you? It's okay, Killua. Let's get out of here." Gon spoke kindly, but firmly. He lead Killua, who was still hanging his head out of the blood-soaked room. Staying there probably wouldn't help, and Gon knew this. So he'd take Killua somewhere else. Somewhere Safe.  _I'll protect you, Killua. Even from yourself._ Gon lead Killua back to their bedroom, the two not speaking a word until they got there.  
  
"It was like I said, wasn't it?"   
  
"...Yeah."  
  
"Our mission was completed, so we should be happy." Gon said this, but he wasn't smiling or joking. He was simply stating a fact, looking at the other seriously.  
  
"Yeah..." Killua was barely audible, speaking only above a whisper. Gon recalled what Killua said earlier- he had told Gon that more people would probably die, and he would protect him. He probably knew something like this would happen, so why did he look so conflicted? What was the reason?  
  
In reality- Killua was going over a thousand different scenarios in his head. Most of them having to do with Gon and Alluka- he would kill to save them. He would do anything- so why couldn't he kill to save himself? No. He wasn't AIMING to kill, he was aiming to incapacitate- to just buy more time- but that time got them killed. He should have told them to run, or ANYTHING, instead of fighting with people he knew had the intent to kill them. However, that group knew that. They were fighting with their lives at stake, so why wasn't he? Was it rude to go into that battle, not wanting them to die? Would any of the adults they knew scold him right now..? Probably.   
  
Killua changed his clothes silently and held his head in his hands, sitting on the edge of his bed with his back turned to Gon. Gon also felt conflicted- he wanted to tell Killua everything would be okay, but he didn't know that for sure himself. He didn't want to lie.   
  
"Those people died trying to avenge their friends, right? We should make sure the rest of their group gets out. For their sake." Gon spoke quietly and sat down on the bed, crossing his legs. Killua turned to face him, also bringing up his legs so they were both sitting on the bed.  
  
"Yeah..." Killua still seemed out of it.  
  
"When you don't tell me how you feel you make me mad and worried!!!" Gon mocked Killua's voice, repeating the words he had said to him before when the first Eden Tree member died. Killua glared at him, debating whether or not to bonk him on the head.  
  
"Okay, I get it! I was just thinking...which side we really want to join. Is saving everyone really possible...? I can't kill innocent people, but I don't even know who's innocent! We don't even know which side to fight for..and Lou protected me today. I just feel really confused! I hate this!" Killua was getting more and more agitated when he spoke. Gon folded his arms across his chest and chewed his lip as if he were in deep thought. He spoke only a few seconds later.   
  
"Well, you know...I don't think we need to join a side." Gon was serious- the look in his eyes said it all. He had made up his mind, and he was not going to change it.   
  
"Are you serious, Gon?" Killua wasn't shocked to hear this coming from Gon, but his own mind still told him it wouldn't work out.  
  
"I think we should just keep doing what we think is best. I don't want any more Eden Tree members to die, and I don't want any hunters to die either. So we just hide the members, and when the airship comes to rescue them, we help them escape without letting the hunters know."  
  
"That sounds impossible...someone is going to know- and an airship isn't going to get away without being noticed either."  
  
"Well, we won't know until we try! We just have to make sure nobody comes up there while they're escaping!"

There was a long silence as they stared at each other. 

  
"You're an idiot-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm an idiot, we know this. But I really think it could work." Gon took Killua's hands again. He was smiling now, trying to reassure him, and Killua felt as if Gon's determination had been transferred to himself. "As long as we're together, we can do anything!"  
  
Killua nodded in response, he didn't expect Gon to continue- but he did.  
  
"And I mean that...I don't want to fight unless you're by my side. Not anymore. You're my best friend! You're really, REALLY important to me, so-"  
  
"Y-yeah, Gon, I-I get it!" Killua blushed heavily, trying to hide his face. Gon took his face in both his hands, softly making Killua look at him directly. He was so flustered, he didn't know what to do. He just stared. "O-okay..you're my best friend too. We'll do it together."  
  
Gon nodded happily, as if he had won some unsaid competition and let go of Killua's face.  
  
Killua remembered the promise he and Gon had made- no matter where they go, they'll be together. He felt a deep longing feeling in his chest- Gon was his first close friend. Gon was a big part of his world- he would do anything for him. He was so happy to be together again. Right now, he wondered if it was okay for him to be this happy- something bad had just happened and always seemed to follow moments of extreme happiness. He was probably just being paranoid. He wanted to continue on with this for the rest of his life- being with Gon. That was all he wanted...no more killing, no more putting themselves in danger- just happiness. He wondered if Gon would be satisfied with that.  
  
One of their phones suddenly buzzed, they both checked. It was Gon's. Both of them exchanged looks, expecting a message from Lou. It could have been anything- a declaration of war, suspicion, or entirely innocent. Gon was silent as he stared at the phone, which set off Killua's nerves.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's from Kite. The rescue date has been pushed up- apparently the airship is going to be here tomorrow morning. It's the last day before we're too far out."  
  
"T-tomorrow?! That's way too soon!" Killua jumped off the bed, unsure what to do with his body- he felt like he had to do something, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
"They managed to gather all the members...we need to be ready. Anything could happen." Gon followed Killua's actions, jumping off the bed. His hand was steady, he was prepared.  _Gon's really calm...does he really think we can get them off the boat without any conflict?_ Killua stared at the ground. He still hadn't made up his mind- he knew he wanted to get the Eden Tree members off the boat, but what if killing them was the only way to be safe..? No. He couldn't think like that anymore. There was good people in that group- but Lou had saved him merely moments earlier. He owed him...and they weren't bad people to those they trusted. He clenched his teeth. He didn't know the right answer.  
  
"Don't worry, Killua. Together, right?" Gon had practically read his mind- Killua nodded. All he needed to do was stick with Gon and make sure he was safe. They would get the members off the boat, and the hunters could go back to being one group striving for the same goal- to get to the dark continent and rescue those who were missing. If that was what Gon believed in, he would believe it too. He had no choice, if he wanted to stay sane.   
  
The two boys left the bedroom to head to the secret group hideout as soon as possible. 

* * *

  
  
Gon was surprised to see a rather large group of hunters gathered amongst the members of the Eden Tree, Kite was standing near one of them talking about something. The two approached them and Kite kept their calm expression.   
  
"You two made it. Are you sure about this? It might get dangerous if we're discovered."  
  
"You can rely on us." Killua said. Gon nodded.   
  
"I figured you would say that." Kite told the hunters he was talking to to standby, and he turned his attention to Gon and Killua. They were about to speak but Killua's phone went off, when he looked, his pupils got narrow and he took a deep breath.   
  
"It's a message from Lou...they found out. They're planning to attack and kill the remaining members." He had expected this much, and he looked to see what Gon's reaction would be- he seemed more annoyed than bothered.  
  
Everyone who had overheard either gasped or tensed up. Members of the Eden Tree cried and hugged each other, Hunters all seemed to become cautious- as if their senses heightened merely by hearing the words.   
  
"I figured he would say that, too. We wished this would go smoothly, but it seems that's not likely to happen now. Listen, everyone." Kite gathered everyone's attention- remaining calm and collected through the entire ordeal. Gon really admired that about Kite- it almost made him embarrassed about his self destructive journey to avenge them. Would they have even wanted that..? It probably wouldn't have changed anything, but right now- Gon couldn't think about that. "The plan will continue. We'll make sure the members are the priority- we get them on the airship as quickly as possible, and face Lou and the others head on. We will try to reason with them, but there's no guarantee. We might have to fight. Whether it's to the death or not depends on them."   
  
Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Kite went back to discussing with the other hunters, and Gon noticed the nurse woman in the corner of the room. He approached her with Killua trailing behind him.   
  
"Hi, Ma'am! Don't worry, we promise to get you home safe to your family! You don't need to worry- oh, also- this is Killua- he's my best friend! He distracted Q and Lou so you could be safe!" The woman looked at Killua, who shyly looked away.   
  
"Thank you so much...I am indebted to you." She bowed slightly, thanking both of them with her words. "My children...I was so scared I would never see them again. Thanks to you two, I'll get to see them...to hear their voices and see their faces again.." The woman got teary eyed as she spoke about her children. Killua, who was so paranoid of the evil in the Eden Tree, suddenly felt like a monster. This woman...reminded him of Mito. He wasn't sure if Gon saw it, or was choosing to ignore it entirely. He was smiling brightly at the woman.   
  
"If you don't mind...can I ask a question?" Gon spoke up and the woman seemed surprised, but nodded. "Who is this new official Prophet you were talking about in that message? Does he have something to do with this?" Killua had only a slight idea of what Gon was mentioning- he had read a message the woman was sending behind her back, confirming she was a member. That message also said something about a new prophet.  
  
The woman bit her bottom lip, thinking of a way to respond. When she spoke, her voice was somber.  
  
"The Eden Tree used to be a much different organization. We all got along, and wished for equal treatment of all things. Settlements were dreamlike...everyone was so happy. It was no more than a religion that not many understood. A belief that everything comes from one star....from the same materials, and should be treated as such. We are just as important as a rock in a stream...we are just as important as the gods themselves. We would spread our message- though it was rarely followed. A few years ago, our old prophet suddenly retired without warning...and a new man replaced him. Nobody knew this man...we didn't even know where he had come from or who he was. He just referred to himself as the new prophet- and that's when things changed. Recruiting became more dangerous- almost as if they were forcing people to join. That was wrong, and many of us knew this!"   
  
The woman looked around at her fellow members, they were all talking nervously around each other in small groups. They all seemed timid.  
  
"But...our old prophet was so loved and respected, we wanted to follow his word. If this was the man he elected, we decided to trust and put our blind faith in him. It worked...we grew in numbers. We've been growing so much, but somewhere along the way the teachings became lost. Things got more dire...the most devout members were chosen for dangerous missions. Attacks on public places...we never wanted any of that! People ended up seriously hurt- some even dead. But if we left the group- even worse things would happen. We weren't sure what to do, and this mission popped up...none of us could have known it would come to this...most of us just wanted  _out._ Thinking, maybe, if we went to the outsiders...maybe someone could help us."  
  
The woman hung her head low, tears pouring out of her eyes. She held her skirt tightly. Killua started thinking. One person could be really dangerous to the lives of many. He wondered if Lou had any idea about this prophet, or what was going on behind the scenes of the Eden Tree. If more people knew about this, they wouldn't be regarded as an evil organization. Did Kite know? Did any of the hunters saving them know, or were they just doing it to save people..?  
  
"I understand now, I think." Gon put his hand under his chin and nodded, he still continued smiling at the woman. "It'll be okay! We'll just get that new prophet out of there, and things will be okay! We'll come help you, so don't give up!" Killua knew that Gon wasn't making an empty promise. It would have seemed unreasonable or insane to make such a demand to anyone else, and the woman couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"Y..you're going to help us?" She was still laughing weakly as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "A-alright...I trust you."  
  
"Yeah, so don't worry, miss- uh.."  
  
"Leena."   
  
"Miss Leena! It'll be okay!" Killua looked between the two. Gon's eyes softened for a bit and he knew that Gon could recognize the resemblance between Mito and this woman. If this woman was hurt during the escape or ended up dying...would Gon be able to make it to the dark continent? Killua didn't know the answer. He was getting pretty annoyed with being unable to come to conclusions recently.  
  
..

.

It had been a few hours of talking and preparation- but eventually it reached 5:30 AM on the  next day. Nobody seemed to get any sleep, or seemed to need it. They were all anxious or raring for battle. The airship was planned to land at 6 AM, meaning they had half an hour to get everyone to the top of the ship without attracting much attention. The other group would probably be waiting for them up there, and the plan was to guard the Eden Tree members to their best abilities while they boarded the airship. There was nothing else they could do for them. Just getting them off the ship itself proved to be a struggle.  
  
The decently sized group moved through the floors with ease- they were entirely empty. Nobody was around at all. It was unnerving, but probably meant they were all waiting for them. Together, there was around 24 members in their party. 11 of them were the Eden Tree, meaning 13 of them were hunters- including Gon and Killua. There were around 30 hunters on board besides this group, though nobody knew the exact numbers. There were hunters that also refused to get involved in the situation, meaning any number of the remaining people could have been up there waiting for them.  
  
Everyone moved together, and quietly. When everyone was finally on top of the shell of the S.S Miria, they saw the other group. It was like a standoff in a movie. The two groups stared at each other silently. Lou and Q were obviously at the front, standing before everyone. Q had on her usual smile, and Lou's long coat was blowing in the cold wind. He really looked fitting for this situation. Behind them, there was a group of around 12.  _The other hunters on the boat seemed to be remaining neutral, probably ignoring the situation as whole._ Killua thought.   
  
They were outnumbered. It was 13 to 14, and both groups knew even one person could make a big difference. As if on que, the airship appeared in sight from a deep fog.   
  
"Alright, I'll make this simple for ya', partners!" Lou was yelling, and didn't seem surprised to see Gon and Killua on the other side.  _I knew it, he was onto us._ Killua readied himself for battle- all of the other hunters seemed to do the same. Gon continued to stand still.  
  
"Fork 'em over or you all die!" Lou removed his revolver, pointing it directly at the others. Normally, these hunters wouldn't be scared of a gun- but they knew Lou Dodger was special.   
  
"Like hell we'd listen to you!" One hunter from Gon and Killua's side called out.   
  
"STOOOOOOOOOP!" Gon ran out in front of both sides with his arms out. Everyone just stared at the teenage boy- not sure how to respond to the sudden intrusion on their movie-like scene. "These people don't want to kill anyone, they just want to go home! We learned the true story- so just listen to me!"   
  
Lou seemed to freeze in place. He lowered his gun, staring at Gon without an expression. "Are you stupid, kid? Can't you read the situation?"   
  
Q seemed agitated, but kept smiling. Killua wasn't shocked at Lou's reaction- he wasn't a bad guy deep down. He didn't want to kill good people, and there was a small chance he would listen to Gon. He was someone who got too into his role when he thought he was doing the right thing, and Killua knew this. He said he'd do anything for justice- even if it meant giving up everything. That had to have meant something. Killua's eyes were more fixated on the purple-haired woman. She was the real problem.  
  
"I know! I know you want to kill them...but they don't want to hurt anyone. I saw a lady's message- their religion was overtaken by an evil prophet!" Killua threw his hand on his face in a facepalm, there was no way they would just believe that- and he made it sound so cartoonish, too!  
  
"Evil prophet..?" Lou actually looked concerned. _Did that seriously work?!_ Killua was in disbelief. In some ways, Gon and Lou were a lot alike. Lou might have been less intuitive even if he seemed more dangerous.   
  
"It doesn't matter. We can't let any of them escape. They'd come back for the dark continent on their own." Q spoke, and the members behind her who seemed unsure because of Lou suddenly seemed to change their stance once again. The entrance opened, and some of the Eden Tree members hurriedly rushed onto the airship. Q pushed the confused Lou to the side, and took control of her party. "I knew this would happen, you're way too wishy-washy! I'll save the world myself, then!"   
  
Nobody had time to react as Q grabbed a grenade hidden beneath her shirt, throwing it down and covering the top of the ship in smoke. 


	12. trust

"Get the members into the airship! Quickly!" Everyone on the shell could hear Kite yell. The smoke was thick, enough to remind Killua and Gon of Morel and his smoky jail- though this wasn't nearly as dangerous. It was normal smoke, so it could be moved through easily. They could also clearly hear each other, though it was impossible to tell what was going on just by looking.

There were various yells from the crowd.

"I can't use en! I can't tell where anyone is!"

"W-who is that?!"

"Aaaaahhh!!!"

"Get the MEMBERS OFF THE SHELL, NOW!"

There was so much panicked screaming, it was nearly impossible to stay calm. When Gon looked around, it was as if everyone who had been by him moments earlier disappeared. This smoke...something was off about it. It was definitely someone's ability, but it didn't seem to have any characteristics other than being extremely thick. Someone had said they couldn't use en- could it have a way to stop that? Maybe it was more like smoky jail than he originally thought. A smoke that nullified nen...? no, he could still use gyo.

"We're still getting the members off-hrghk-"

"Help!! Someone- anyone!"

Gon tried running to the voices, but he never seemed to get any closer. There was also a chance if he ran too far he'd run right off the shell- he couldn't risk that. He remained in place, trying to think.

"Killua!"

"Yeah, I'm okay Gon! I think they're trying to do one-on-one battles- I think people are disappeari-"

"Killua?!?!" Gon was now desperately screaming for someone to respond- but now it was silent. A nen ability that pulled people into one-on-one battles- something had to activate it. What was it...what kind of ability even WAS that? It had to be a specialist- of some sort. A conjured grenade? What was it? As Gon was trying to figure out the ability, someone emerged from the smoke- it was a woman in a doctor's coat with short blonde hair and round glasses.

"Oh, so you're my opponent. My name's Chika, hello." She waved half-heartedly with one hand, the other remaining in the pocket of her oversized lab-coat.

"What's going on?!" Gon recognized her from being on Q and Lou's side- she also called him her opponent, meaning they were meant to fight- however, she didn't seem intent on fighting. She seemed rather frail- though that could have been a hoax of some sort. Gon remained in a fighting stance, unsure of what this woman was capable of.

"I guess you could say you're pretty lucky." Chika pointed one finger lazily at Gon. She didn't explain what she meant, leading to Gon having to ask.  
  
"Lucky how?"  
  
"This is my ability so I can explain it to you." Gon thought about why she might do something like that- because he asked? She could have been trying to buy time for her group to get to the Eden Tree members.   
  
"Let me out of here first!!"  
  
"We can't get out of here until one of us meets the winning conditions."  
  
"Well, what are the conditions?"   
  
"Winning conditions...right...hm." Chika put one finger on her chin and looked into the smoke as if she were trying to remember.  
  
"I-isn't this your ability?"  
  
"Yeah, but I can't remember what I made them...can't you just listen to me explain for a second? It'll be easier that way."   
  
"Well, I just have to defeat you-probably!" Gon jumped back and started charging a punch, Chika sighed and finally took her hand out of her pocket, throwing a small grenade at Gon's feet. It went off instantly. 

* * *

"I can't use en! I can't tell where anyone is!"

"W-who is that?!"

"Aaaaahhh!!!"

"Get the MEMBERS OFF THE SHELL, NOW!"

Killua heard the first few shouts and saw figures around him in the smoke disappear into thin air- where was Gon?! Where were the members?! There was no time to think- this was someone's ability and it was causing people to vanish. They were probably being pulled somewhere else- judging from the "who is that" they were disappearing when they saw someone else.

"Killua!"  
  
He felt relieved when he heard Gon's voice in the crowd

"Yeah, I'm okay Gon! I think they're trying to do one-on-one battles- I think people are disappearing! Are you alright?!"  
  
There was no response, and when Killua turned around he saw Q standing there. Killua's expression turned dark and angry. It was a deep contrast to Q's wide smile.   
  
"Where are the others?!"   
  
"We are going to fight now, and the first one to surrender loses. Got it? If you surrender, I keep you in here as long as I think it takes. If I surrender, the fog goes away."  
  
"...That's fine with me." Killua knew what this meant- the smoke was pulling people into one on one battles with the first person they saw. Q had come for him first. However, they were outnumbered- so someone was outside. Could it be the person controlling the ability? They could be putting the Eden Tree members in danger. He would have to defeat Q, and fast- fast enough to free himself and save everyone else. He probably wouldn't be able to leave unless those conditions were meant- making the other surrender. Death probably counted. He felt relieved it wasn't Lou, who he would have felt more conflicted about.  
  
"...I don't have time to play around then." Killua was angry. Gon could have swayed everyone if not for this woman's interference- this could have gone smoothly. "Killing you counts as you surrendering, right?"   
  
"I guess we'll have to see."  
  
"Then, I'm sorry for what's about to happen. Maybe we could have got along if you knew how to listen."   
  
Q  was furious, but then surprised to see Killua's entire body light up- as if he had become electric himself. There was no time to react, he was gone and had kicked her in the back-stomach-side-head-back-stomach- it was all happening too quickly for a normal person to react. Q knew she couldn't let it go on like that, activating her cage of arms to block the incoming attacks in a mere second.   
  
Killua grabbed the arms of the cage, throwing it with her inside through the fog- it hit the ground hard. She freed herself, and looked shocked at the obvious damage she had just sustained, her brow furrowing as she pushed herself off the floor.

Q knew he was an ex-assassin, but this strength was something else. Not only was he quick on his feet, but his speed applied to his intellect as well. He was dangerous in every sense of the word. She knew failure was not an option. If that Eden Tree member escaped with the power of the dark continent- many people back home would die. She couldn't let that happen, not when she had just got a new family.   
  
She brushed herself off. Killua knew she was no ordinary nen user, he had hit her hard enough and in enough places that it should have taken her down- but she was still standing- though with barely any strength. She figured it was time to try something. There was no way she would be able to grab him with her nen arms- meaning she would have to trick him somehow. But Killua was sharp- sharp enough that he might see through any trick instantly. In that case, it might be best to attack in a straightforward manner.   
  
Q used her nen arms protruding from her back to throw herself into the air- Killua lost sight of her in the smoke. That was no problem to him- he should be able to detect her before she lands. Even if it was just a split second, that was all he needed. He sensed something coming down- but it was one of her arms. It hit next to him on the ground, and another on the other side. She should be in the middle, which meant he needed to dodge or he would take damage- he quickly did so- backwards.  
  
Q crashed into the ground hard enough to damage the floor. She didn't turn to face him, and instead two more arms protruded from the back of her head. The claws on these hands reminded Killua of his own- he could tell they were dangerous. It was what she had used to cleanly slice that man's head off before. She called it a demon's quadri-claw. Killua suddenly had to be very cautious of getting close. Even one slash could prove fatal- no matter how fast he was. 

* * *

 Gon's ears were ringing and his vision was blurry, but he knew he was alive. He was laying on the ground, the shell of the ship. When his vision became a little clearer, he could see the lab coat woman- Chika- sitting in front of him, just watching him. He tried to sit up, his body shaking but managing to bring himself to his knees. The woman seemed surprised. Gon knew it would wear off soon- it was nothing compared to being immobilized in the exam.  
  
"That grenade was strong enough to keep an elephant down...I think."   
  
"I've been through worse..."   
  
"I guess I underestimated you. I should have known, since you're the freecss kid."  
  
"What's going on..?"  
  
"I made a grenade that makes a smokescreen and traps everyone in one on one battles. They'll get out as soon as their fighting partner surrenders-special people I've chosen with my nen. We have an extra member outside, probably getting rid of the Eden Tree members right now, I think. Probably."   
  
"So...how do I make you surrender?" Gon was glaring at the woman- despite her lazy attitude, she was a pro hunter. She worked with chemicals and the lab coat must have meant she was some sort of knowledge hunter, but she still had skills. If the Eden Tree members were in danger, he needed to get out as soon as possible. He had no idea how long he had been out, either. It could have only taken them a mere second to slaughter everyone out there- but he didn't want to think about that. He needed to rescue them, he had promised.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
Gon was reminded of the last test of the hunter exam. He didn't give up, and Hanzo gave up without giving him too much trouble- granted it was after breaking his arm, but he didn't figure that was that big of a deal. This woman also went through an exam, though it might not have been the same. How was he supposed to make her give up when he didn't understand the concept himself? He was racking his brain for any kind of idea.  
  
"R...rock paper scissors?" Gon said the first thing that came to his mind. The woman stared at him, not showing any change in her lazy expression.   
  
She suddenly laughed under her breath. "Okay, sounds good." Gon was absolutely shocked that it had worked. He wasn't planning on it to, even though he had asked. He was confident in his ability and knew he could win. Chika didn't look phased, putting her hand into a fist in front of her.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Y-yeah!" Gon was slightly nervous, she was basically betting her entire group's success on this one battle. Was she doing it for fun? What was she doing it for?  
  
"Rock...paper...scissors!" The two threw their hands down, Gon throwing scissors and Chika throwing paper.  
  
Gon smiled widely. "I won!"  
  
Chika put her hand on her chin. "You did. Fair and square. I'll let you out."   
  
Gon was suspicious. She had just knocked him out, but now she was letting him out. Could it have been that she was sure the members were already dead...? He didn't want to think about that. The fog dissipated and Gon found himself standing on the shell of the S.S. Miria once again- though things looked drastically different. It was enough to not even look like the same scene- there was heavy rainfall and Gon could sense that a giant typhoon was heading towards them. There was no visible fog on the shell, so he came to the conclusion it must have pulled them somewhere else entirely.  
  
He anxiously looked around for any figures, Chika was in front of him. The only other person there was Lou- but no Eden Tree members were visible and the airship was missing as well. They had vanished. Gon's heart sank, and he ran up to Lou- who was staring at the storm with cold eyes. He couldn't read his expression. The wind coming from the storm was enough to make walking on the shell difficult.   
  
"What did you do?! Where are they!?" Gon was demanding an answer, the anger clear in his voice.   
  
"I sent 'em home. Thanks for gettin him, Chika." Lou lowered his head, hiding behind his hat. Chika did nothing but nod in response.   
  
"You...wait...what?"   
  
"I guess you could say I changed my mind. Anyway, when the hunter association members get back, we pretend the Eden Tree are all dead. We had a strict no-killing any of the other hunters rule, so everyone should be returnin shortly due to the timeframe the grenade has- it isn't infinite. This storm, though.."   
  
Gon didn't know how to react. When did Lou 'change his mind' ? Wasn't he the one who said people didn't change? He couldn't have been that bad of a person after all..maybe he just wanted them to think he was.   
  
"Does Q know?"  
  
"Nope. Gonna tell her they're all dead. It'll go easier that way. We should focus on gettin' the injured off of this shell and away from whatever's comin."   
  
Gon nodded. He didn't understand how Lou could lie to Q like that. They had been inseparable partners - he was sure that they were on the same side. Yet somewhere along the way, he had decided to switch sides without letting anyone know. People were truly scary- especially those who could hide their true selves so easily.   
  
"What about Killua?"   
  
Lou and Chika exchanged looks.   
  
"He's..probably going to be fightin' Q for a while. I have no idea if he'll get out unharmed. Those two are really strong...it'll be a close call. But Q's a hothead, and Killua can outsmart her." Lou shoved his hands into his pockets. "Remember, the members are dead. Don't let it slip to him that they got away until you two are alone."   
  
Gon knew he had to lie for their sake, but lying to Killua sounded like the worst idea he could have possibly come up with. He knew he had no other choice though- and he would learn the truth later. He just had to make sure to tell him as soon as possible.   
  
"Oh, right..I should probably look like I got beat up. Gon, can you punch me in the face?" Chika approached Gon and pointed to her cheek.  
  
"E..........eh?" Gon waved his hands around. "No way! We didn't even fight! I beat you in rock paper scissors!"   
  
"Hm..." Chika walked back between the two, removed her glasses, and punched herself incredibly hard in the face- enough to give herself a bruise and a bloody nose.   
  
Lou and Gon both stared without knowing how to react. Lou said something about it not being necessary, which she paid no mind to.  
  
Chika put her glasses back on and straightened them. "Alright, good to go."  
  
A few moments after, members from the association started appearing one by one. It would usually start with someone who had won their fight, quickly followed by the person they had beaten. The fights were uneven, often going back and forth between who had won. Lou would explain to everyone that the members had already been killed and thrown overboard, and they would leave the shell confidently- however, the hunters who wished to protect the members were taken aside by either Lou or Chika and told the truth once they were alone. The storm raged on this entire time.  
  
Gon remained with Lou and Chika. He needed to be sure Killua was alright- but time kept going on. He even saw Kite, who had won their battle, and told them the truth. Kite thanked Lou hesitantly, and left the shell, telling the others to be careful.   
  
It felt like an hour had passed. Gon was still waiting- the storm was getting closer. Chika eventually excused herself to go back inside due to fear of the typhoon- leaving the only two remaining to be Lou and Gon. Both waiting for the person they were each closest to.   
  
..

Suddenly, a white fluffy head of hair appeared. Gon felt an entire wave of relief and excitement rush through his body- Killua was back first- which meant he won. He ran up excitedly, ready to hug him- but he stopped. Killua's forearm and left hand were covered in a dark red blood. There was no light in his eyes, either. Gon stopped. It reminded him of the scene had had seen earlier- but those bodies were not dead because of Killua- there was no doubt about it this time that this was Q's blood.   
  
Killua showed no emotion.   
  
Gon hesitated.  
  
The yell that came from Lou was enough to break them both out of a trance- Q's body was lying limp on the floor behind him.   
  
"Q!!!!!!" He was desperate- his voice cracking and sending chills down the teenage boy's spines. He kneeled down next to her, taking her into his arms.   
  
"Oh my god, Q, please- wake up. Oh my god.."  
  
The storm raged on...

..


	13. quiet

Lou's shoulders were shaking as he lowered his head, holding Q's limp body in his arms. His voice was unforgiving when he spoke.

"Get off the shell now." Lou didn't look at either of them, speaking in a low but demanding tone.

"But..!" Gon tried to speak up but was quickly shot down by Lou's yelling.

"Now!" 

Gon took Killua's clean hand in his own and lead him back inside the boat, the typhoon making their entire bodies cold and soaked in rain. They walked in silence for a bit down one of the corridors before Gon looked over his shoulder- Killua's expression said it all. He looked horrified, his pupils small and his face paler than usual. Killua couldn't tell if he was shivering because he was cold or because of something else entirely. He pulled his hand away from Gon and stood still, Gon turned around to face him.

"You didn't kill her." Gon spoke matter-of-factly. Killua raised his eyes, looking at Gon as if he had just smacked him across the face. In a way, he had. It was obvious it was his fault. How could Gon deny something he had seen with his own eyes? This wasn't like Kite. There was no way to cling to false hope here. There was no disputing that fact. Killua stared at his blood-soaked hand in fear. Fear of himself. But he had tore out the needle controlling him...he had promised to never kill again. He wasn't like his family, so why did this end up like this? It would have been different if it were a battle to the death- but it wasn't. All he needed to do was make her surrender, so why? Why did it end up like this..?

"I..." Killua's voice got caught in his throat. "Gon..." He didn't know what to say. Too many things were racing through his mind.

"You didn't kill her. I know you, Killua." Gon broke Killua's train of thought when he spoke. It was so bluntly, it was so straight-forward. He was completely convinced he was speaking the truth.

"H-how can you say that?! You saw her body! You saw..." Killua was starting to panic. Was Gon denying what he done because they were friends? He knows that would just make it worse on them both, so why was he doing this? There was another thing gnawing at the back of his mind as well- he had done this plenty of times. He had killed people before. But now...something about it made him sick to his stomach. Especially when they were people he knew. He felt so, so sick.

"She might not be dead! You wouldn't kill someone for no reason!" Gon huffed. He looked slightly annoyed that Killua wasn't listening to him.   
  
"Of course she's dead! I used my full strength and stabbed into her side....There's no way someone would survive that! I don't know what happened...maybe I got scared or...something..but..that doesn't matter! I still killed her! And Lou was....Lou was..." Killua recalled the scene earlier in his head. The dark typhoon and the rain drowning out the sound of Lou's screams, but he would never forget them. In his ears, it felt like they had twice the power of the raging storm.   
  
Gon shook his head and began to speak, but Killua cut him off.  
  
"I'm a monster, Gon. She wasn't even a threat and I...killed her. And the other members..."   
  
"They all escaped. Lou helped them. It turns out he was on our side after all!" In trying to help, Gon seemed to make things accidentally worse.  
  
"....So Lou was a good guy? and I just.." Killua got even more sick to his stomach than he thought was ever possible. Lou was someone he could have counted on, and he had just murdered his close friend.   
  
"But Q didn't know! It's not your fault, Killua. We got everyone off safely, so it's okay!"   
  
"We don't know that, Gon!" Killua was getting frustrated, he felt tears forming at the corners of his eyes and quickly wiped them away. He didn't want to fight-especially not with Gon- but he felt so angry with himself he didn't know where to direct it. He was usually better with this, he was usually able to control his emotions in situations like this. Maybe too many things had been built up. The hallway of the ship they were in got quiet, neither speaking a word. The two were still soaked in rain, puddles starting to form on the luxury carpet. Gon finally broke the silence.  
  
"I do know that, because I believe in you." Gon took Killua and hugged him close. Killua would have protested, but he was too shocked to react in time. All of a sudden, Killua's overwhelming emotions came pouring out and he cried. He didn't want to cry in front of Gon, he had ran away earlier to avoid it- but Gon wasn't doing anything but holding him close. He buried his face in Gon's shoulder as tears poured down his cheeks, hoping that the rain still clinging to him would hide them well enough. His shoulders quaked and he just mumbled quietly to himself. Gon just pet his head the entire time. "Killua...it'll be okay." When Gon spoke his name the tears warming up his face overflowed. He wanted to argue, he wanted to say he knew it wasn't okay. Something made him remain quiet.   
  
After a good, long cry, with constant reassurance from Gon, they seperated. Killua's face was entirely red, he kept insisting it was from nothing.   
  
"Pretend you didn't see anything!"   
  
"Aww, c'mon Killua, it's okay to cry-" Gon opened his arms as if ushering him into another hug, Killua pushed him away.  
  
"I wasn't crying! Just..shut up! We'll see what happens tomorrow..." He didn't want to keep talking about Q. He didn't want to think about it, though he knew he would be bothered by it for countless nights. He wanted to pretend everything was fine- to become Gon for just a few moments. He wouldn't say it, but Gon saying he believed in him made him extremely grateful. If it were anyone else, would they have been able to say the same? To even touch, or look at him the same way? He wanted to get this blood off of his hands as quick as possible. He rushed passed Gon to go back to their room- Gon followed in a chipper way, as if he had won some unsung competition.   
  
In truth, Gon did have faith that Q was okay. He had absolute trust in Killua. He knew the other would never hurt or kill someone without reason. He didn't even think about what would happen, or if he was wrong. He had come to his conclusion and he was sure of it. In the end, he had accomplished his mission of making sure the Eden Tree members were safe. Now he could focus on the task at hand- rescuing his friends, finding Ging, and getting to the dark continent and back alive. The trip there had already been a journey enough...he vowed that he would find Leorio and Kurapika soon.  
  
..  
  
  
After the two were back in their room, they both showered and got back into warm clothes. Gon flopped onto the bed, as Killua stared out the window of their room- looking at the typhoon whirling around outside. He wondered if Q and Lou could still be on the shell. There was no way they could still be up there with the amount of heavy wind and rain...and the way it was looking, it was going to get even worse. Was the ship prepared for this? Sure, it was big enough to handle it for now, but they had no idea what the weather could be like at the dark continent- including the areas that surrounded it. Would it always be like this..? Killua put his finger under his chin, staring at it in deep thought.  
  
Gon was thinking the same things, though he rested on the bed with his hands behind his head. There was an odd popping sound from a speaker hidden in the corner of their room, as if it were springing to life. Both boys jumped up when a voice rang through the room.  
  
"Attention passengers, we appear to be entering a rather dangerous category 4 typhoon. Please remain inside the ship for now. Do not go outside. We repeat, DO NOT GO OUTSIDE THE SHIP. The continent should be no farther away than a couple days at most. Please remain safe. That is all."   
  
It wasn't a voice they recognized, probably belonging to the captain of the ship. They had almost no communication with many of the actual crew of the boat, mainly dealing with the hunters and the members of the Eden Tree the entire journey. The plan was for them to get to the dark continent and remained docked in one area for as long as the search continued. If nobody was found in at least 6 weeks, they were planning to disembark and head back with whoever returned. They had enough provisions on the boat to last them for that long.  
  
  
"Hey..what do you think of this storm?" Killua sat next to Gon on the bed, he was mostly worried about Q and Lou. If she was really alright, he hoped they made it off in time. Something deep in his mind kept telling him she was dead, though he couldn't bring that up to Gon again.   
  
"It'll get pretty bad if it gets worse, but we can't go back now. Kurapika and Leorio need us."   
  
Killua was surprised that Gon didn't mention Ging. He had seemed convinced before that he would save his dad, as if it were one of his main goals- to prove himself to his father by rescuing him. Did his goals change...? Was he no longer concerned about Ging? No..that didn't sound like him. He had to be hiding something. For now, Killua just nodded in agreement. "Yeah...we'll find them." He debated the chances of that being the truth. Kurapika and Leorio were both strong, and able to defend themselves...but the dark continent was something like nobody had ever experienced before- something entirely new- with enemies that there was barely information on as well as countless things that were probably unheard of.   
  
He had to believe in them. He had to believe they were out there- or this entire mission was pointless. He had to believe in his friends, just like Gon had believed in him earlier. He told himself that they would find everyone who was missing and return home- there was no way he was going to leave Alluka alone, so he was going to make it out no matter what happened. He had promised. While he was thinking to himself, his eyes wandered to Gon by his side.   
  
Gon was staring out the window at the storm, as if analyzing it. Killua watched him calmly.  _No matter what, I'll get us both home._ Killua had made a resolution to tell Gon his feelings before the mission was over. When was a good opportunity? He couldn't do it now. He was much too anxious. He was also still thinking about Q- was it really possible she survived? If he was truly still a killer, could he even tell Gon the truth? What would that outcome turn out to be? There was too much going on, he couldn't even consider telling Gon right now.   
  
Killua felt like his brain was going to start leaking steam like Gon's did when he was overthinking. Gon suddenly jumped up from the bed and ran to the window, throwing off Killua's train of thought.   
"What is it?"  
  
"Something's wrong...we should at least be able to see the eye of the storm- but it's almost like there isn't one. It's just getting worse and worse....it's really big." Gon put a hand on the window, his eyes scanning the outside. It was a much different scene than the one they had witnessed when they first stayed in the room together and watched the calm waves.   
  
Killua got up from the bed as well, joining Gon by the window. The clouds over them were a dark black, and there seemed to be thunder and lightning occasionally. This was no normal storm. It had to have meant they were getting close. Any normal ship or boat would have been destroyed or in pieces by now. Even now, they could feel the rocking of the boat start to pick up- despite its massive size.   
  
"Let's go talk to the captain."  Gon started leaving their room and Killua had no choice but to follow him.   
  
"Alright, alright." Killua wondered if leaving their room was a good idea, but like Gon, he wanted answers. They would have to question the captain directly to get anything- and he would also have the most information about the journey. The two spared no time and went straight for the Captain's quarters at the head of the ship. 


	14. storm

Gon and Killua arrived at the captain's quarters, it was located in the head of the turtle-shaped ship. A long window acted as the "eyes" of the ship, literally and figuratively, making the turtle have a visor-like appearance on the outside. Gon and Killua climbed a long ladder leading from the base of the neck to get there. The captain didn't look surprised to see them. He was a round man who reminded Gon of the first captain he had met on the beginning of his journey so long ago. He was also alone up here, though the boat seemed to be mostly automatic. He seemed to be struggling against the controls as if he were fighting the storm.   
  
"Eh? What are you two doing here?" The captain looked over his controls for a mere second, quickly turning his attention back to them.   
  
"We want to know the plan. Are we going through this storm? How bad is it, and how close are we to getting there?" Killua put his hands in his pockets and waited for a response. Gon nodded with Killua's explanation.  
  
The captain gave an exasperated sigh, as if he were annoyed or had been asked the same question many times. "Yeah, we're going through it. We have no choice. The ship can handle it, but not without being an extremely bumpy ride. These waters are like I've never seen before...it's tempting to turn around, but we should be there in a few hours. I was given this job and I intend to finish it, even if it means going down with this ship."  
  
That didn't exactly make Killua feel better, but Gon seemed convinced.   
  
"Alright, we're almost there!" He was obviously excited, his eyes gleaming.   
  
"This storm though..it's not goin' to be smooth sailing. You should probably go back to your rooms and stay away from the windows. Maybe even tie yourself down, and if you get seasick, maybe just jump overboard now!" The captain laughed at his own bad joke, and Gon smiled. Killua wasn't impressed.   
  
Killua and Gon were both suddenly thrown off balance as the ship was hit by a particularly big wave. They barely caught themselves, and the captain was hanging onto his controls as if for dear life. His voice was shaky when he spoke again. "O-okay, but seriously, go back to your rooms. This could be bad..." Gon wanted to ask if there was any way he could stay and help, but he was interrupted by a speaker on the captain's controls suddenly crackling.  
  
"Captain- someone- " The voice was being constantly interrupted by static, but the person on the other end sounded obviously distressed. The captain pushed a button next to the speaker and replied to the unknown voice.  
  
"You're breaking up, Holland. What is it? Say it clearly!"   
  
"Someone-  Two people- on- shell."   
  
"What?!" The captain, Gon, and Killua, were all shocked. It obviously meant people were still on the shell. In this weather, survival on the shell would be impossible- the rain would make it slippery, and the rocking of the boat would send anyone overboard. Killua looked to Gon as if asking him what to do, it was obvious that the two who would still be out there would be Q and Lou. They had plenty of time to get off, so what happened? Something was keeping them there.  
  
Gon spared no time, running to the ladder to climb back down.   
  
"Gon, we can't go out there!" Killua was obviously against it, but had no choice but to follow Gon- it would be trouble if he went alone.  
  
"We have to rescue them!" Gon was hurrying down the ladder, sliding down it with incredible speed. Killua followed behind closely. The two boys rushed through the hallways, and to the entrance they had used to the shell before. It was a ladder that lead to a round opening. The opening worked like a hatch you'd see on a submarine. Gon nodded to Killua, who grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. "Gon, we can't. If we go up there, we'll be thrown off."   
  
"Q and Lou are up there. If I leave them behind, I'll never forgive myself." Gon answered him honestly, and that caused Killua to let go. He couldn't change his mind, so he would just have to provide support as best he could. Gon opened the hatch and climbed up and Killua made sure to stay as close as possible- there was no way he was going to let Gon or himself get thrown off this ship. When they climbed out of the hatch, they were greeted with intensely strong winds and rain-  shocking them to the core again. The shell was extremely slippery, and both boys scanned the area for any sign of the two who were said to be out there.  
  
It took a few minutes, but Gon noticed a hand holding onto one of the railings on the surface of the shell. The railings surrounded the shell in a circle- they were obviously a bad source of protection, because they were only a couple feet high. It was obvious that this was merely a precaution, nobody was meant to be up here. When Gon noticed the hand hanging on desperately, he did his best to stay steady and approach it- it was Lou.  
  
He was hanging off the edge of the ship with one hand while holding Q's body over his shoulder with his other hand. He looked so strained, it was obvious he had been there for some time. When he noticed Gon approaching, his eyes darted up- the lenses inside them focusing on the boy. "Gon! What the hell are you doin?! Get back inside!"   
  
"I'm rescuing you!" Gon yelled back, his arm upwards over his forehead to try and keep the rain from pelting his eyes. Killua was behind him, both boys struggling to keep their balance. Gon stretched out his arm from a safe distance- but that wasn't close enough. He had to just get a little closer. Gon kept inching his way to Lou, kneeling down to better keep his balance and remain closer to the ship.   
  
"Grab my hand! Killua, pull!" Gon barely reached Lou's arm, pulling hard while Killua pulled him back. It was tiring, and hard, pulling two bodies up from the side of the ship, but Gon and Killua managed to do it. Lou was thrown back onto the slippery surface with Q's body still being dragged with him. At the moment they pulled him up, a large wave suddenly hit the side of the ship, hitting everyone on the shell-  
  
Gon lost his balance.   
  
Everything that happened next, happened so fast it seemed like a blur- the storm fading out the senses. Gon reached back for Killua, their fingertips brushed- but they weren't close enough. Killua couldn't reach. Gon fell backwards, his eyes opened wide- but he wasn't scared. He was surprised- he was so sure he had kept his balance. As Killua got smaller in his sight, Gon couldn't comprehend what was happening. Had he messed up? Had he made a mistake by not listening to what Killua said before? Everything seemed to play in slow motion.   
  
"GON!" Killua lunged forward, only being stopped by Lou grabbing his arm with all of his strength. Killua was still reaching for him, despite Gon obviously being far too out of reach. His voice was panic-stricken, and Gon recognized it. He had heard that kind of yell from him before. Killua was screaming at the top of his lungs, fighting against Lou's strength to try and get to Gon- he even shocked Lou lightly so that he would let go. When he did, however, Lou used his ability.   
  
"Deputy Killua, STOP. I won't let you kill yourself! You'll follow me, now!" Killua's body stopped. He was being controlled. Gon disappeared out of sight. Everything in him told him he needed to jump, to go to Gon- to try and rescue him- to do anything to help him. His body disagreed, and tears formed on his face. He was horrified. His body forced him to turn around and follow Lou back inside the boat. Inside, he was a wreck. His instincts to protect Gon were fighting against his body- being led by someone else.   
  
He hated this feeling. The sudden wave of hatred turned against Lou- and the woman he was still carrying. His face grew dark, covered in shadows as he was forced to follow behind the other while trying to process just losing his best friend- "If you set me free now, maybe I won't kill you." His hands were slightly shaking. His entire body was in protest with itself. "Let me go save him. He's still out there- I need to-"   
  
Lou looked sad, looking at Killua with pity, obviously distressed himself as he rushed down the hallways. "It's impossible- you'd just get yerself killed. We'll have to get hunters, to go out on rafts- but in this storm, it's..."   
  
"I have to go save him!" Killua yelled back, tears streaming down his face. He looked desperate- Lou was struggling with himself. Killua was entirely serious about that threat to kill him.  
  
"If you go, you'll both die!" Lou turned his back on the white haired boy, making his way to the nurse's station. Q looked dead, but Killua came to the conclusion that if he were still carrying her to the nurse, she had to be alive. Gon had been right- and now Gon was-   
  
"That's better than betraying him! Let me go, NOW!"   
  
Lou ignored him. He ignored the constant threats that kept coming, as Killua got more and more desperate to go out into the storm and save Gon. When Lou reached the medical office, he set Q down on a bed and scavenged around for medical supplies- Killua was still following him, due to the order he had given using his ability. His ability would work for at least a few hours, but was eventually weaker over time. When that time came, he had to be sure that Killua wasn't going to kill him.   
  
As he struggled to repair his friend's wounds, the dark aura coming from the teen was enough to make him tremble. His blue eyes were cold. Killua was angry.   
  
"Hey........I'm serious. I'll kill you both if you don't let me go."   
  
"I have a feelin' you'll be doin that either way..but listen. I'll go get a raft set up, so we'll go out to look for 'im. When the storm dies down-" Lou nervously stitched up the gaping wound in Q's side. Killua watched the entire time, breathing down the other's back.   
  
"No. Now."   
  
Killua was the one under Deputy's Honor, so why did Lou feel like he was the one being controlled? He was too scared to argue back- the intense aura that came from Killua made him know he was serious. It was like something he had never felt before- it made him feel like static had entered every pore in his body, making him shiver.   
  
"R..right. We'll go." 


	15. castaway

The soft sound of ocean waves woke Gon up. 

There was something warm and soft under him, while the occasional cold wave would pass over his body. He pushed himself up, coughing up water and trying to get his bearings. The first thing he noticed was that the storm was completely gone, as if it had never existed. The sun was brightly shining, reflecting off the waves and the wet jungle in front of him. It looked exactly like a normal jungle, only a few feet in from the beach. Gon forced himself to stand up, his entire body aching. His feet seemed to sink into the sand which was exceptionally soft, as if nobody had ever touched it. 

Looking to his left and right only showed the extension of the beach, wrapping all the way around at such a length Gon couldn't see the end of it. He held his head, trying to understand what had happened and how he had got here.

He closed his eyes, remembering seeing Killua fading out of his sight and Lou on the surface of the S.S. Miria. 

"Ah, that's right! I fell off!" He spoke to himself, a few crab-like creatures that were nearing him scuttled away in fear of the noise. He looked down at his clothes, luckily enough it appeared he had only lost one shoe. He shrugged and took the other shoe off, emptying the water out of it. After this, he stared deep into the jungle. Was this really the dark continent? It looked so...average. It looked like any other jungle or any other island. Could he have ended up somewhere else..? If he did, how would the others ever find him?

Gon frowned deeply. He'd just have to think of something. He organized a couple of rocks and twigs into a "SOS" , though he felt the chances of the ship seeing it were low. For now, he knew he had to stay positive. If he were in the right place, the ship would show up eventually! Killua was probably worried sick though, and that upset him the most. He wished he could tell him he was okay. Gon took a twig and started dragging it along the beach, taking note of where he had been and seeing if he could make it around the whole island or maybe find somewhere the ship could dock. He didn't want to venture deeper in..not now. He had no idea how dangerous it was. When the time called for it, he would go in. 

Part of him was extremely antsy and wanted to run into the jungle first thing. Could Kurapika and Leorio be in there? Ging? Bisky? His eyes kept darting back and forth between the beach and the jungle. He had to calm himself down the entire time, trying to think of how Killua would feel if he ran into the unknown headfirst. It was so tempting, though...he'd just have to find the ship quickly, then! He sprinted down the beach, making a long trail behind him in the sand using the twig. 

..

A few hours later, Gon found himself still dragging the stick along, with no sign of the ship on the coast. He wouldn't lose hope that easily, though. That just meant this island was really big, if he kept leaving his mark the others would get to him eventually! He stopped in his tracks, turning towards the water for what seemed like the first time since he had been there. There was a large, orange sunset illuminating the sky. Gon stared at it for what only felt like a few minutes before an alarm seemed to go off in his head. Wait, that means the sun's going down! It's going to get dark, cold, and I don't have a shelter yet! 

He quickly threw down the twig he was carrying, running into the borderline between jungle and beach. Making makeshift shelters was one of Gon's favorite things to do, he impressed Killua with his skills when the two had spent some time on Whale Island. Most of the time, he didn't mind sleeping out in the open, but making something with his own hands was always so fun to him. He put in a lot of hard work, gathering large leaves and making a sort of tent-shape with the tree trunks he managed to collect. He made a strong spear, and went fishing before the sun was gone. In his own way, he was having fun. 

He was sitting in his tent, alone, watching the sun go down when the reality hit him. There was always a chance he'd never be found. There was a chance that he might die here...he couldn't think about that. He had to get back to Killua, no matter what. He had a mission to complete! He looked over his shoulder, into the jungle- odd noises started being heard in the distance. He wanted to go in, he wanted to see if the others were there...but alone, could he really do it? He firmly held the stick holding the fish he had cooked for himself in his hand, trembling. If Ging saw him now, what would he think..? Would he think he was doing the right thing? 

Gon's breathing got heavy as he thought about what to do, his eyes still darting between the jungle and the beach. No..this was the right choice. He had to wait, and if he didn't find anyone, he would venture deeper. That was the best decision. But what if they needed help inside..? He had come to rescue them, after all. Out of frustration, he threw his body down and tried to sleep. However, even sleep wasn't an escape from his anxieties. 

..

.

He had had this dream plenty of times. While he was alone training with his teacher, he had this dream. It always started the same way...

It always started in the palace. It started with Gon seeing the figure of Pitou, kneeling down and healing an unknown person. He would be standing a couple of feet behind, watching it happen as if in real time again. This scene would merely last seconds, as it would always flash to the scene of Pitou's dead body afterwards. It would flash back and forth between two images, the body switching between Pitou and Kite. Pitou, Kite, Pitou, Kite. Gon knew he was him, but he wasn't himself. He'd look down and see the body of an entirely different person. Someone who wasn't him, but was. This entire scene was too much, and he'd scream. But the scream was distorted, drowned out by the sound of an enormous blast. 

...He'd be himself again, but hooked up to hospital IVs. Whenever he pushed himself out of this bed, it felt like he weighed a thousand tons. He'd drag himself and his overgrown, long hair across the floor, coming to a window with Killua on the other side, not looking at him, but at the floor. "KILLUA!!!" He'd yell for the other, but no matter what, it was useless. Killua couldn't hear him. He'd watch as Killua got up and left the room on the other side of the window. 

It wouldn't end there. There was always one last scene, though it constantly changed. 

This time, he was standing in a field. There were bright glowing lights surrounding him, and the field was covered in purple flowers and purple grass, giving off a dream-like and surreal appearance. The bright lights looked soft, as if they were fireflies. The sky was a pale lilac, and the only sound that could be heard was the wind with an occasional wind chime- seemingly coming from nowhere. Gon didn't realize he was dreaming at this moment, but knew he had to find something important- maybe someone. He walked for what felt like hours, wading through the lilac fields until he came to a purple lake. A boy with white hair was there, staring out into the water. 

Gon recognized him. "Killua!"

Killua turned around, giving him a big smile. "Gon!" 

Gon spared no time in running up and tackling Killua in a hug, part of him knew this wouldn't last forever, and he had to treasure it while he could. There was something painful about the way Killua held his face softly, and Gon realized something off about him. Gon knew it wasn't real in that moment. This was just a dream. Even if it was a dream, he wanted to stay here. He wanted to be with Killua again. The thoughts and emotions and fears from his two years alone came rushing back into his head. 

"Please, don't go. We said we'd be together!" Gon held Killua's hands in his, but Killua didn't say anything. Killua just smiled, softly, his eyes showing a hint of sadness. Gon looked down and realized Killua was disappearing- disappearing into the bright firefly-like lights he had seen before in the field. Gon panicked. 

"W-wait, don't- Killua, Killua-!" Gon frantically begged the other to stay, but even his hands that were holding Gon's faded out, becoming the light orbs. They surrounded him, but he couldn't think of anything else but how desperate he was for the other to stay. "Don't go! I...." Gon reached out his hand to touch Killua's face- but it was too late. The entire shape of the other boy was gone, leaving Gon standing there alone. The tears hit him hard. "I love you..." He started choking on his tears, falling to his knees as the orbs of light danced around him. "I love you! Killua.." 

..

Gon woke up in a cold sweat, tears still hanging onto his face. It hurt, his cheeks were puffy, his eyes, he could obviously tell by how they felt, were red. That dream was common, something he was used to- it always ended up with Killua disappearing one way or the other. This time was the first, however, he had realized he was dreaming. He tried holding his shoulders to stop himself from shaking. It was still nighttime- or possibly early morning. He heard a few calls from birds, indicating it was the latter. He knew he had to get going as soon as possible, but he couldn't move. His body felt like it had been hit by a tsunami. 

They were only separated for a day, so why did the dream return so quickly..? It had to be the situation he was in. 

After recollecting himself, he stood up. He walked to the water, throwing it in his face. There wasn't time to be moping. He had to make it back to the others, no matter what. He spelled out another SOS message, leaving his name in the sand next to this one. He grabbed his spear he had made to use as a walking stick and dragged it further along the beach, determination ringing through him.


	16. longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being away for so long, I honestly didn't think I would get this far, or by this point, I would switch back to google docs and just continue writing for me. But the comments and kudos mean a lot to me, and it honestly amazes me people actually like reading this. So, i organized my next "arc" the best I could, and I hope you're all excited to read it as I am to write it. thank you, it means a lot <3 - Bear

Killua was still under Lou's nen ability, Deputy's honor, when they went to see the captain mere hours after Gon's disappearence had happened. It ticked Killua off, but there was nothing he could do to fight it. Not now. His mind had cleared a bit, and his frustration had turned to courage. He needed it to find Gon, wherever he was. There was no way something like that would kill him, Gon was indestructible- at least his physical body seemed to be. Killua had all of this hope inside of him. He knew Gon was waiting for him somewhere, so for now, he'd do what Lou said. He had to.  
  
Lou was nervously still keeping his distance from the smaller boy, knowing any minute his ability wore off was one he should fear. Would he bargain for his life with something? He kept telling himself he'd think of something eventually- but the entire time he was also worried about his partner. She had been left in the medical bay, stitched up, but not perfectly. He had asked Chika to watch over her, to which Chika scoffed and reminded him she was a scientist, not a doctor, and scolded him about thinking everyone in a white coat had some sort of medical degree.   
  
The captain noticed the two, who looked like they had been through hell.   
  
"What happened to the other boy?"  
  
"Gon fell overboard. We need to dock the ship at the nearest island- wherever it is. He's probably there- I know he is." Killua spoke up before Lou could get a word out. The cowboy just lowered his head in shame and embarrassment at not being able to save the boy, the captain raised an eyebrow before laughing deeply.  
  
"You're asking me to- ....to go somewhere else, because of some kid that fell overboard? You saw the storm, he's probably lost forever! There's no way h-"  
  
"He's out there. Dock the ship or I'll-" Killua wanted to use threats, he wanted to scare the captain- but he knew it wasn't right. He wasn't his old self- but what if it worked? It worked on Lou. At that time, though, he was emotionally distressed. Killua took a deep breath to try and figure out how to convince the captain. "I know he's there. He risked his life to save this guy, and everyone who escaped off this ship. We need to return the favor."  
  
The captain's eyes didn't soften. His expression didn't change. His laugh just got louder, more boisterous. Killua was getting angrier.   
  
"You're a riot! Go back to your room! We have an entire ship full of hunters waiting for the dark continent and to save the people there, you think we have time to stop?" He turned to his controls, though it was obvious the ship was steering itself and didn't need his control. The storm outside seemed to be less intense than it was before, but it was still rocking the ship and the sky remained dark. The rain pelting against the glass windows was the only sound that could be heard for the next little while. The three stood still.  
  
Killua angrily bit his lip, staring at the ground. What could he do? It's not like he could go threaten him physically- Lou would just call him off. Besides...did he really want to do that? He kept thinking. The captain was obviously annoyed they hadn't left yet. He kept looking behind his shoulder, glaring at them. The one who broke the silence was the quieter one of the bunch- the brown-haired bearded cowboy that had been leaning against the wall.  
  
"Captain...do ya trust me?" The lenses in his golden-brown eyes rotated a bit as he stared into the captain's. They had met for only a second, but it was like Lou had read into his mind in that mere glance. The captain shuffled awkwardly behind the controls.  
  
"W-well, yes." He coughed out a reply and sharply looked away.  
  
"Do you think we should dock this ship at the nearest island?" Lou got closer to the captain, putting his hand on his shoulder. Killua's eyes widened. Lou was using his nen ability- Deputy's honor. The first question always seemed to be a yes or no one, and the captain had answered with yes. The first requirement had been met. Now, all he had to do was answer the second question honestly and Lou would have complete control over him. Killua was curious, Lou had been against stopping to save Gon before, so what made him change his mind? Was it fear of Killua, or something else?  
  
_He must be an easily swayed person._ Killua thought. He seemed to change his stance on things with mere seconds, or maybe one saying. Something he said could have flipped that switch in him. He tried thinking about what he could have said.  
  
". . ." The captain ignored the man's hand on his shoulder, staring out into the sea. Killua perked up.  
  
Wait, if he knows his ability- this won't work at all! He'll just lie and say yes- was the ability even able to control the answer? How did it work? He tried to remember when it was used on him, but he couldn't recall. He had just answered without thinking.   
  
"...No." The captain seemed to finally answer after much thought. Lou slapped his back as if he were greeting an old friend and laughed.  
  
"Well then, let's dock at the nearest island, Deputy Paule-and not a peep from you until after I get back on the ship!" Lou turned around, sticking his hands into his long brown trench coat. He walked back to the wall he was leaning on before and continued to do so, lowering his head so his face was covered in shadow. Killua wanted to thank him, but remained silent. As long as the captain was under his control, he had a chance at rescuing Gon. Both watched as the captain messed with the controls in a hurry, running from opposite ends to check coordinates and change the direction they were headed.   
  
The two remained in that room for what felt like hours. The storm finally broke away from them and the clear sky could be seen once again- it had came back as abruptly as it had left. Killua ran to the window, feeling relieved that Lou hadn't instructed him to stay still. He pressed his hands against the window, trying to find where the nearest island was- and they found it. He tilted his head, it didn't make sense.  
  
It looked like a normal, tropical island. A dense jungle-like forest, a long beach- foreign trees could even be seen. He didn't understand how something could be so close to the storm they had just been through- or close to the dark continent itself. Lou came up behind him, whistling as if he had seen something amazing.   
  
"...Damn, it really exists! If Gon's really  _there_ , I think we should just give up." Lou crossed his arms, he raised his head and Killua could see from the look on his face that he was in utter amazement. It was as if he were seeing a ghost, or a new type of mythical beast for the first time. He looked confused, like he didn't understand what they were looking at.   
  
"Why? What is that place?"   
  
"...The dark isle. I thought it was a myth, but hell, here we are lookin' at it." Lou took off his hat for the first time since Killua had seen him- he had spiky brown hair beneath it, with obnoxiously bad hat hair. He kept shaking his head in disbelief, and the captain's eyes were wide and his complexion whiter than a ghost- he had lead them here without even knowing where they would end up. 

"Okay, okay that's cool and all but what's so great about it? It looks completely normal." Killua was obviously upset about being out of the loop. If it were a myth, how come he hadn't heard about it? Was it really that secret? Or maybe it was just such a boring story he spaced out when hearing about it- that sounded more likely. 

"It's...not supposed to exist. Y'know, one of those vanishin' or movin' islands. There's a ton of legends about that place...ghost stories, ancient civilizations...but the most famous is about the Z-flower. That story was passed around by hunters- 'specially literary hunters. We all thought it was some story...some work of fiction. It's...real! Holy MOLY it's REAL!" His disbelief grew as he spoke, he was in pure awe. Killua couldn't share the enthusiasm.   
  
"Z-flower?" Killua tried searching the island for any flower as it got closer- he couldn't see them. They were approaching it at a steady pace-they would be there any minute. On the outside, he didn't understand or see the legends reflected in the sandy-white beaches and greenery. How could they even tell this was it? Could it be from the coordinates? But then, they would always find it at the same place and the vanishing rumors wouldn't make sense.   
  
"The zombie flower. It takes over it's host- turnin em into a sort of zombie. But yer not hungry for brains or anythin...ya won't even exist anymore. The flower will slowly take over yer brain AND body...turn ya into a walking tree or plant person. The worst thing, though? Anything that touches a z-flower itself or it's host? Certain to end up dead or taken over. The vines that grow out of yer limbs will attack anything you bump into- be it another person or not."  
  
"So...the only way they spread is if they're touched, right? So if you just don't touch them you're safe." Killua took his hands off the glass, the captain looked extremely distressed as they approached- but he could not say a word.   
  
"...Yeah, pretty much. But I heard they're everywhere. They must be hidin' deep in that island somewhere. If Gon's really there, then..I sure hope it was just some story."

Lou took the captain's speakerphone and made a quick announcement to everyone to remain onboard while a side mission was completed at this time- the captain seemed extremely irritated but said nothing as he tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"We need to go find him." Killua got sick to his stomach. He didn't want to see that happen to Gon- to turn into a zombie by some stupid flower. He was so close, he could feel it. He just had to get there fast enough before anything from the island could even have a chance of being real- before anything could happen. The captain prepared to dock the island, but Killua could spare no time. He ran for the side of the ship as fast as he could, and Lou put his hat back on and followed suit.

Killua noticed Lou hadn't demanded anything from him in quite some time. It was almost like he had complete control back. The mind control had probably worn off. Killua felt relieved- he would need to have complete control to get Gon back. He'd deal with how angry he was at Lou at a later time. When he looked back, he noticed something was off about him. He was holding his head and looking at Killua with...anger. Killua didn't understand. When Lou noticed him, he went back to his normal self and the bloodlust vanished.  
  
It didn't vanish quick enough for Killua to not catch onto it. He suddenly felt very paranoid. Was Lou still angry about him hurting Q? Even though he was helping him save Gon? But what if...this was part of his plan? What if he wanted to use this island to leave both him and Gon behind on? Or kill them both on with no repercussions? Was he even capable of that..? So many questions were swarming with just one look that he had been given. He had no time to worry about this- he'd worry about it after he found Gon. They could confront him together.   
  
When they reached the side of the ship, both jumped down to the soft sand below with two soft thuds.   
  
Killua and Lou both nodded to each other, deciding to not split up and search the beach first. 

_Gon...I'll find you._


	17. flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some body horror in this chapter. parasite/plant warning.

To Gon, it felt like it had been weeks- in reality in had only been maybe a day and a half. He was growing so bored of trudging along the coast of the island, with no end in sight. The anticipation was growing, the jungle loomed over him like a delicious feast being put in front of him. He wanted to go inside...to see what he could find. Surely, at this point, that would be better than staying on the coast. He had already left so many SOS messages he felt like if he had to repeat another, he'd lose it from sheer boredom.  
  
While the waves of the sea kept him calm, he stood still on the soft beach- looking out into the sunset. Where was Killua...? He had already come to the conclusion this wasn't the dark continent- so where WAS he?   
  
There was a sudden snap of a twig behind him, coming from the jungle. Gon turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of something- a white tattered sheet walking away at a fast speed- as if it were running from him. A ghost? Was this jungle haunted?! It was the only clue to something- anything, that he had seen in hours. There was no time for him to sit down and think, he had to follow it! He turned his back on the sunset and rushed inside- following the tattered sheet as it grew further from him. It was a good distance away, but slower than he was. He would be caught up in no time- and for the first time, he felt his energy had come back.  
  
Gon chased the sheet through the jungle- it was dodging branches easily as if it were used to the area. Gon followed closely behind- he was able to see feet and arms protruding from the sheet. It had to be a person, now he just had to catch them. The sheet suddenly seemed to fall down a hole, and Gon tried to follow behind- but found that he couldn't. The hole had suddenly disappeared. He scratched his head for a bit, before the ground below him suddenly opened up with no warning-   
  
Gon landed on his feet, roughly. When he looked up, the sheet was in front of him. He could see her now- it was a woman wearing the sheet over her like a nun or a veil. She was in a long white dress, and the sheet was covering most of her face. When he took a look at where he was, he could see that it was a building that was overgrown with vines and odd purple flowers. They had large petals with yellow vine-like shapes in the middle. Something was up with them, Gon could tell by looking. He had never seen anything like that before in nature. When he tried to see where he had come from, he only saw a few vines connected to where he was standing before- she must have moved them and trapped him down there with her.  
  
The boy took a step towards the woman- preparing to question her. The woman raised her hand and took an entire body's length jump back from him.   
  
"Stop, don't come any closer!"   
  
Gon could tell by her voice that she was an adult- though something seemed odd about it...frail and weak. When she raised her arm, her sleeve pulled back and Gon got a look at her upper arm- it was..disturbing. It appeared her veins had turned into...vines. They were protruding outside her skin, colored green. Some grew the odd purple flowers, though on a much smaller scale. It looked extremely painful. How did she deal with that..?  
  
"I won't hurt you! I'm a hunter!" Gon tried to explain himself so she didn't appear frightened, but she was still cowering away from him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you...It's the flowers...if you touch them..you'll..." Her voice grew quieter, and she stood up straight. She removed the sheet covering most of her face, and Gon saw what was so odd about this woman.   
  
She had blonde braids, but her face was covered in green veins along her cheeks. It appeared a purple flower had grown out of her eye socket. One side of her face- the one without the flower, appeared as a young and beautiful lady- the other side which had the flower appeared aged, like an old woman or maybe even. Skeleton-like. As if she had lost all the blood flowing through that side of her face. Gon didn't know what to say- was she showing him what the flowers could do? He understood the warning now, and kept his distance.  
  
"What did they...how did they do that to you?"   
  
The woman looked relieved that he understood the danger. She smiled, taking a seat in one of the ruined chairs in the building they were in. It was entirely overgrown- it had obviously been there for years. The flowers covered every wall, though they were far apart from each other.  
  
"I can answer those, but first...it must be fate you ended up here. Will you please...listen to my story?"   
  
Gon nodded. This woman looked so sad, he wanted to help her. If he had to fight a plant, so be it! Though he had no idea where to start with that. Did flowers have nen..? Before he could start causing his brain to malfunction, the woman spoke.  
  
"A long time ago...this was a prosperous island. Nobody knew we existed, but it was preferred that way. Our island...it was a myth. It moves, you see. It hides itself, thanks to ancient curses. It's impossible to leave once born here...so we stayed. This was ages ago...we didn't think of it as a curse at the time. We enjoyed our lives here...it was beautiful. Plenty of animals, fruit...an abundant paradise. But even with these blessings...people grew restless for the outside world. There were warnings...small ones at first. Typhoons, hurricanes...but the people didn't heed these. 'Ancient Curse? Hah! I'm going to see the world!' ...and so they kept trying.  
  
This..." She softly held the flower growing out of her eye in her fingers, Gon flinched. It had to hurt. "Was our final warning. If people would have stayed put, this wouldn't have happened...but it spread. From the outer regions, people became infected- and it drug their lifeless bodies nearer to us. Every escapee trapped us inside this prison. The flower...the Rotten Zephyranthes. A mere touch can turn you into something horrible..."  
  
"So there are others like you? I'm sure we can find a cure-!" Gon tried to think up a solution, but the woman shook her head.  
  
"I'm a special case. It's my blood. The plant can't spread inside of me because of my blood. Normally, I should be dead. The plant should be controlling me...that's what it does. The vines crush your body, while the spores seep in and mutate your very being. My father...he made a cure using my blood. But I...was weak."   
  
The woman let her hands fall into her lap, and Gon wanted to pat her on the back, but he knew he couldn't. He had to do something...what could he do..?  
  
"There was a lab placed here a long time ago. Vials of my blood were produced- it worked at first. But..." She began to tremble as she told her story. "They restrained me in there to mass produce the cure. I was a child. I was frightened, I wanted to run- but they refused. It kept spreading..it spread too fast. The demand grew. My blood...I was dying." Streams of tears ran down her cheeks. "They kept breaking in, every night. Draining me...when I was close to death. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away to the jungle. Everyone perished, and the island became what you see now."   
  
The woman covered herself once again with the sheet. It was obvious to Gon that nobody had ever heard this story before- he was the first. The entire story of this island...and the entire story of this woman.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, but what's your name?"   
  
"Eh...?" The woman peeked out of her sheet, surprised. "Didn't you hear me..? I killed this entire island, so...aren't you scared?"   
  
"Umm..no. You seem like a nice person who needs help. You were just a scared kid, so it's not your fault! ...I know how it can be. So, who are you?"   
  
"...Zinnia. Named after a flower, how ironic..." She wiped her tears away with her palms, laughing at the sudden brashness of the child who she thought would run from her.   
  
"Got it. Then, Zinnia, do you want to escape from this island? I'm sure we can do it! I didn't even see any flowers out there, or anything dangerous, so..."   
  
"The island hides it's secrets from outsiders. Now that you are with me, it will be impossible...I just wanted to help you..but I got frightened...and you followed me here." Zinnia stood up, leading Gon to another room in the abandoned building. As the two walked, Gon watched his step to make sure he didn't bump into any flowers or vines.   
  
"Well, yeah but I couldn't just abandon you! Especially not now. We'll find a way out of here- I'm sure Killua and Lou will be here any minute- wait. They don't know about the flower, we gotta warn them!"  Gon started running for a way out of the building, Zinnia following close behind, warning him to watch out for any flowers. For a split second, she felt hopeful. For what seemed like the first time in years..maybe there was a chance of getting off this island. Would this boy be the answer...? His confidence seemed contagious- his spirit had touched her. He had listened to her entire story intensely, and had never asked any questions.   
  
He was straight forward. He lived in the moment. She thought, maybe, she should start doing that too. Dwelling on the past...would lead them nowhere.   


* * *

Killua and Lou came across a few "SOS" signs made out of rocks while searching the beach. They both seemed to catch onto the fact that this HAD to be Gon. Killua could tell because for some reason he kept signing -Gon on the beach with a twig. He could also tell because of all the random sand castle and shell shapes he had made out of boredom- clearly giving away the fact that he was walking along the beach without much else to do.   
  
Killua's spirits were lifting. He knew he was getting closer. He could tell...but the feeling in his gut that something was up with Lou was bothering him. Would he try to obscure any clues leading to Gon's whereabouts..? He didn't know for sure.   
  
"Hey..this looks like a normal island. There's no way this could be the dark isle. Besides, it's too big to be an isle."  
  
"You're bein' a nit picker. It's called that caus' compared to the dark continent it looks like nothin'. Consider this a warmup, I suppose. I'm just surprised we ain't seen no flowers yet...maybe the legends were really just fake. Makes you wonder if even the ghost stories are fake.."  
  
"Really? THAT's what you believe in more?" Killua was unimpressed, his tone mocking Lou. The two continued their long, strenuous search with occasional banter between them. It went on for hours- the moon beginning to rise in the sky over the eerily quiet island. The sun was almost completely gone, but Killua wouldn't give up. Not yet. They were so close...and that moment he lost Gon kept repeating in his head. He had barely missed his hand back on the ship...how could he not blame himself?  
  
"We have to go in the jungle. That's where he is." Killua's eyes narrowed, focused on the seemingly overflowing green jungle in front of him.  
  
"Are you kiddin' me?! That's suicide! We don't know our way out! Besides, the rumors..."   
  
"Gon's in there...I have a gut feeling...something would lure him in. So we have to go in. I can find my way back out, it's just an island after all." Killua left behind a frazzled cowboy while he rushed into the lush jungle- and Lou, fearing the ghosts that might haunt him on the beach if he were alone, followed behind. 


	18. parasites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some body horror in this chapter. parasite/plant warning.

Upon leaving the building that had housed him and Zinnia mere moments before- Gon's perception of the island was suddenly shifted. When he opened the door, it was almost like a different island entirely had shown itself. The flowers and vines spread across every surface- trees he would have ignored before became dangerous. The place he was seeing...it had to be the village that Zinnia used to live in. There were a few old stone houses, now overrun and overgrown with greenery. Peeking out from the tops of the trees in the distance, Gon could see the lab that she had mentioned in her story.

"Gon...I have to warn you. The island knows you're here now...it won't hide anything. The dangers out there...you need to be careful. If you're quiet, the plants may not notice you..." She put her finger over her lips in a shushing motion, leading the two to a path that would lead back to the beach. Gon nodded, trying his best to stay quiet as he followed behind- Zinnia was oddly tall, making her figure easy to follow in the deeply contrasting green jungle. She really did look like a ghost of some kind...

While starting towards the trail, Gon took notice of the corpses that occasionally could be found among the ground. They would twitch and move every so often, as if they were still alive- but there was no possible way they could be. It had to be the flower's work...keeping things moving past times they shouldn't be. Gon was disturbed, but they were just plants. If he ignored them, he'd be fine. The two continued to walk-Zinnia stopped in her tracks, extending her arm to her side to make Gon stop as well. 

Gon tried peering around her, and his eyes widened. In front of her, guarding the trail, was....something. He couldn't figure out what it was at first- a bug? A mammal? A monster..? When the familiar features clicked, he knew what it was. It was a grossly mutated lemur- plant-like veins grew out of it's sides making it appear like it had centipede-like appendages. Flowers sprouted from the limbs and the creature's hands and claws, extending into different directions. The mutant noticed them and let out a horrifying shriek, and Gon knew this was what Zinnia had meant. The flower takes over...not even your mind remains. The plant...controls you like a zombie.

The lemur leapt towards them, and Zinnia surprised Gon by quickly grabbing the creature and flinging it into the jungle with no difficulties. "That scream will alert the flowers, we need to run! Watch your feet!" She lifted up her skirt and ran forward down the path. Gon followed behind, making sure to watch his feet as he did so. It was like the animal had it's natural instincts, but the flower was using them for it's own advantages- the lemur was just it's body. It's host..? How was he supposed to fight it? 

The two continued running- but the vines had noticed them. The flowers and jungle itself seemed to spring into life like Gon had never seen before. Every vine would extend itself below his feet, and every branch seemed to duck down as if to try and hit him. He was lucky he had Zinnia guiding the way- but she was brought to a sudden halt once again. 

This time...it wasn't a lemur. It was a jaguar- it's jaw opened and extending out long vines from inside it's mouth. It also had growths on it's side similar to the lemur- the long green legs seemed unnatural and grotesque against the dotted shimmering fur. It's eyes were completely empty...but it was still moving. Low growls could be heard coming from it...it was perfectly blocking their path. Although it was obviously not able to look at them, Gon felt like he was being glared at. 

"Gon..leave me. Go to the beach. Quickly. You have to get out of here before you're taken over. I can deal with this...please go." Zinnia looked focused. Gon wanted to refuse her- but she put her hand on a tree and the vines suddenly blocked him from her, separating him from the jaguar as well. Did the woman do that? Could she control the vines as well!? 

"W-wait! We can both defeat it!" Gon tried to reason with her, but his words just made the plants around him turn their petals to face him- the vines slowly kept closer. Gon knew he had no choice- he had to go get help and come back for her! She looked like she had things under control, so he put his trust in her and ran the other way. He had to get the hunters on the ship- someone, anyone- that could get her off this island and fight these zombies!

As luck would have it, Killua's En managed to pick up where Gon was as he desperately ran back towards the shore. Killua used practically all of his speed to run to the other- almost losing Lou in the process, who had to use his own En to keep up with the other. 

Gon's entire face lit up when he saw the other- but he couldn't even yell or scream out of joy, fearing the flowers would overtake them both. Instead, he had to deal with running up and hugging the other in a pounce-hug. Killua, noticing how oddly quiet he was being, decided to remain quiet as well. He just gave Gon a few pats on the back. 

"I knew I'd find you." Killua buried his face in Gon's shoulder and Gon squeezed him tight. When Lou caught up, he felt like he was seeing something he should be a bit embarrassed to see. He just remained quiet, hiding under his hat until they'd notice him- which took a while.

"I'm really glad you're here, Killua, Lou! Something really awful happened here- and we have to go save this lady- and there's these evil flowers-" Gon was trying to be quiet, but when he looked around him, he noticed the vines had seemed to return to their natural state- no flowers were in sight either. Could the plant only become active in certain areas at a time..? Was it a hivemind of somesort? 

"Wait..the Z-flower? It's real?" Killua turned to Lou, who was too shocked to speak, then back to Gon. "What did you see?" 

"Yeah. I think it was called something like that. Um. It took over everyone on this island and made them into plants...I think...and if you touch it, I think the spores spread into your blood. It's really dangerous- and I met this woman- Zinnia. She has the cure, but she's also badly infected- so we need to get her off the island! I was trying to leave with her, but this cat attacked us! We have to go back and help her-" Gon was frantically speaking and Killua's head felt like it was spinning.

"Wha..? What?" Killua caught onto the fact that Gon wanted to save someone, and he had no time to ask more questions, because Gon had grabbed his hand and was dragging him back deeper into the island- he held his finger over his mouth, giving a hint to Killua to remain quiet. Lou followed behind, obviously disturbed that the legends he had been told were true. Disturbed...but intrigued. Gon lead Killua back to the village- quietly explaining the story he had heard merely moments before. 

"So her blood has the cure...but it still spreads inside of her? How?" Killua was barely above a whisper as he interrogated Gon.

"Um..I didn't ask.." 

"What happened to her father?" 

"Didn't ask."

Killua had just gotten Gon back, and the other had already managed to make him frustrated. Maybe it was a special skill of his. Why was Gon helping her then...? Maybe it was one of those moments he just felt like he had to do something- to help anyone out to feel useful. He wanted to just pick Gon up and forcefully return to the boat, but for now, he had to follow Gon's lead. It was obviously important to him that he help this person. As they walked through the village, Killua took note of the run-down buildings, the lab, and the purple flowers appearing everywhere. 

If this was some legend, how had the story spread in the first place..? Someone had to have heard about this. How did it get from being a missing island, to being a legend passed down by hunters in the first place..? Gon kept reminding the two to watch their step as he lead them nearer to where he last saw Zinnia.

Once there, they found the vines that had been separating Gon from Zinnia were gone- and the woman in question was laying on the jungle floor, vines crawling over her deeply wounded body. She was cut and bleeding from multiple places- but the vines made it impossible to touch her or get near. The jaguar was off to the side, laying down. When Gon looked closer, he noticed it was missing it's head. That must be how to kill a host...separating the infected brain from the body. Feeling still like he couldn't turn his back on it, Gon stared at the lifeless body of the cat. Something...triggered a memory. He felt an overwhelming sense of dread. 

He had to help her. 

Gon flew over to Zinnia's body, grabbing the vines and tearing them off of her. The spores had to spread, right?! He just had to make sure they didn't. He quickly ripped the vines apart, and off of her body. "Gon...no.." Her voice was weak, but full of despair. She tried to warn him- but it was too late. The vines he had ripped- they regenerated at an alarming speed. In mere half-seconds, all of them had regrown- with the flowers sprouting off the new edges- and they all aimed at him. 

The only one quick enough to react......was Killua. 

He pushed Gon out of the way of the attacking vines- the cuts going across every surface of skin that was exposed. The spores, in no time at all, spread from the flowers and into the deeply made cuts as if they were being vacuumed in.

Gon and Lou watched in horror as Killua hit the ground. No reaction. Lou threw Killua's body on his shoulder, running before any more spores could spread and yelled for Gon to follow him. The group ran back to the abandoned village- entering an empty house. Zinnia, now free from the vines holding her down, limped into the house seconds later. 

"He's..infected...the cure..." She coughed into her hand, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Gon was horrified- he had no words to speak. Why did Killua take the fall for him? Why did he get in the way? He should be the one in that position, that's not fair...that's not fair!

"The cure is just your blood, right? Please, help Killua!" Gon pleaded, falling to his knees before his best friend's body. Killua was breathing, but it was strained. The spores had entirely knocked him out. No symptoms could be seen yet...but he was clearly suffering. It was spreading fast. 

"It...isn't just my blood...it was a mixture..my father...kept in the lab..." Zinnia was coughing more loudly, the blood seeping through her open wounds. Though Lou and Gon wanted to help, both knew it was dangerous. They had to stay away. "If you go there...maybe.." 

Gon was already running towards the door. "I'll cure Killua! Don't worry!" The two adults could tell that the boy was talking to himself more than he was talking to them. Lou kneeled over Killua's body, his breathing starting to irregulate. He felt...horrible. This kid had done all of this for Gon. All of this to get here...and this was how he was gonna end up? 

"Stay strong, partner." Lou got up, running to follow Gon outside.


End file.
